Changing Fate
by music4life1203
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a normal high school girl with a normal high school life and a normal high school crush on delinquent Naruto. Nothing exciting happens and she likes it that way... that is, until she gets sent back 700 years into feudal Japan where she gets thrown into the world of the Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

A swirl of colors passed around in my face as I stared blazing red eyes of a fiery sun. Although it temporarily blinded me, I never forgot small flash of blue that passed in those eyes...

"Gasp!"

I sat up in my bed, beads of sweat running down my face. My heart was beating in my chest and I felt like I had just ran a marathon. I looked to my right and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. Just in time for me to start getting ready for school. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to my shower. I decided to wash my hair today since the last time I washed it was like 3 days ago(A/N: I had learned in my health class that washing your hair everyday can actually damage your hair :O). As the water ran down my body, I thought about what was going to happen today.

"Let's see...geometry quiz, spanish quiz and a stoichiometry test. Just perfect..." I mutter to no one. I finish cleaning myself and I slowly step out of the shower. I wash my face and brush my teeth, checking to see if I looked okay. "Not to shabby." I say and walk back to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on my school uniform, consisting of khaki pants, dress shoes, a polo, and a sweater with the signature KH embroidered on the left breast pocket. I comb my hair and I grab my backpack and go downstairs into the kitchen and I see someone familiar cooking breakfast. They turn around and smile at me.

"Good morning Hinata." he says politely and goes back to the task at hand.

"Good morning nii-san." I say and sit down at the table as he puts down a nice hot plate of bacon, eggs, and oatmeal.

We eat in silence because 1: we have food in our mouths; and 2: because Neji is not good at making table conversation. After we finish, I wash my plate and head out to school, saying bye to Neji as he meets up with his girlfriend Ten-Ten to go to the University. I see that it is 7:00 and realize I have 45 minutes to get to school. As I am running, I notice that the sun has set and that the blue birds are already chirping. I realize that it is Summer time and smile, hoping that something good will happen to me. I take a quick glance at the sun and get a gut feeling that something will change. Something big that I can't put my finger on it. I try to ignore it as I keep making my way towards school.

I manage to make it there at 7:30 and know that I have 15 minutes to get my books and get to homeroom. As I am walking to the sophomore hallway, I notice that heavy footsteps are coming towards me. I ignore it because I know that they should walk around me, but I guess I didn't realize that this person was coming from in front of me. So as soon as I turned that corner, they bumped into me. I fall on my back and I close my eyes in pain. I slowly sit up and open eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring right at me. "Naruto?" I whisper and he smiles at me as he helps me up with a piece of toast stuck in his mouth.

"Nata-chan! Hey what's up?" he asks me and my face gets instantly red.

"O-oh nothing just making my w-way to class." I whisper.

"Oh okay that cool. Sorry for bumping into you but I am also late for class. See ya later!" he yells and keeps running down the hallway. I watch him run and blush even more, realizing the close proximity we were in. I shake my head and hurry to class, realizing that this was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone :D So it seems that a couple of people liked my story and I'm super glad that you reviewed it. Well let's see what happens next :3 Enjoy!

* * *

I manage to make it to homeroom and see my teacher Coach Guy sitting at his desk. "Hello Mrs. Hyuuga. Looks like you made it just before the 7:45 bell." he says smiling. I just smile at him out of breath. I set my books down on a random desk and see best friend Sakura leaning against the window frame. She looks up from her book and smiles at me.

"So where were you? Stalking Naruto again?" she giggles as my face turns a warm red. "Shut up Sakura. As a matter of fact, I was almost late because I had bumped into him." I say confidently. She just rolls her eyes and keeps reading her book as announcements are being made. I look out the window and laugh to myself. My chemistry teacher is leaving this year and she never picked up the bucket that had fallen out the window when we had done a lab. Now Sakura and I just stare at it, hoping that she will get it one day. As I'm looking at the bucket, I notice the bell ring and begin to grab my books, heading to my first class along with Sakura. As I am walking through the Junior hallway, I notice Naruto talking to Sasuke. Sasuke is the hottest guy in school and everyone wants him, except me of course. But the one person who wants him the most is Sakura. She has crushed on him since second grade. But she will never admit it because she has too much pride in her heart. I look to my left and see that Sakura has a huge blush on her face, but is trying to act normal.

As we approach our History class, I sit down next to Sakura and wait for the lesson to begin. Our teacher, Mr. Kakashi comes in and smiles at us as the end of the passing period rings. "Hello class. Today we will be doing something different. For starters, we will be switching seats." he says. Everyone gasps and Sakura and I look at each other worriedly. "Now calm down everyone. I'm only doing this because we need to try and get to know each other better. So everyone ready? Because I already have the new seating chart." he says as everyone groans. As he begins to call names. I hear mine and smile as I realize that I'm in the corner in the back. I get to my seat and start doing a happy dance in my head when I hear the next name. "Naruto Uzumaki, next to Hyuuga Hinata please."

I quickly look at Sakura who is holding all her laughter in. I blush and look outside. I start to giggle when I hear that Sakura has to sit next to Sasuke. The look on her face was priceless and it was hard not to laugh out loud. "So I see that you talk huh?" says Naruto with his dazzling smile. I nod and blush, trying to avoid all forms of eye contact. I glance up and see that he is now paying attention to the teacher. I exhale and pay attention to the teacher, hoping that I would be able to make it through the lesson.

* * *

It's lunch time and I tell Sakura to go get some grub while I go to the bathroom. As I am walking, I start to put on my lucky necklace that my mother gave me when I was young. I'm about to turn the corner and abruptly stop when I hear Naruto and Sasuke talking.

"Oh c'mon dobe. Just ask her out. For me. Please?" says Sasuke.

"I don't know dude. I mean, she seems like a nice person but she's just so quiet and awkward. I just don't think that it will go well with me and her." Naruto sighs and I wonder about the girls he is talking about.

"Dude, its just a date. You can dump her afterwards. I just can't ask Sakura out alone. I need ya to help me out. Besides, Hinata has always had a crush on you. Just do this for her and then break the news." I almost gasp out loud. Me? I'm the dull one?

"Really? I never knew. Well I guess. Just for her. Then afterwards, I will tell her that I don't really like her that way and that we can be friends." says Naruto and Sasuke thanks him. I drop my necklace and runaway, tears coming out my eyes. I hear footsteps come and hear Naruto calling my name. But I keep running. I'm running so fast that I run out the school into the woods. I keep running and eventually trip on a branch. I get up on my knees and cry even harder. How could I be so foolish and think that Naruto could ever love me. I wipe my tears and stand up, looking around and trying to figure out where I am. But all I see are gray, dead trees and the dead leaves on the ground. I look down and see a gash on my right knee. I sigh and start to make my way back home when I hear some slithering and a crunch. I turn around and see a man standing there, a smirk on his face. Startled, I slowly start to back away. The man has long hair that comes up to his waist, a ghostly pale face, thin lips, and keen eyes. He has on a formal business suit and looks like he is intrigued with me.

"Hello there dear. It seems like you got a little lost. Well no fear. My name is Orochimaru and I can help you." he says. "Stay away from me" I demand. He gives a chuckle and stalks toward me. "Oh really. Looks like you need my help. I can see all the pain and hurt in your eyes. But don't worry. I can take you to a place far away. Somewhere, where you don't have to feel anything and yet become stronger." I look at him before I start to slowly walk to him. His words are like silk and bring me in. "Where? I want to be stronger." I say. He smiles and with a snap of his fingers, I feel myself falling into a dark abyss.

* * *

I wake up on the ground and slowly start to get up, feel lightheaded. I notice that I am still in the woods and that the man is gone. I sigh and start walking back to where I came from. I start to see some light and smile in relief. "Finally." I say to myself. I make it to the light to see a valley and a road. I blink once or twice before turning around and noticing that the creepy woods are gone. I look in front of me and start to freak out. "Okay Hinata. What the hell just happened?" I whisper to myself. I shake my head and set on the road in front of me. As I am walking, two men appear in front of me out of nowhere. I smile. "Oh thank goodness. Hi, can you tell me where I am at?" I say. The men look at each other and smile before slowing stalking towards me. "Why you are in the wrong place but at the right time." says the burly man. I start to panic and begin walking backwards before it turns into a full run. But somehow, like a light, they catch me instantly. They throw me on the ground and I start screaming for help.

"Help me! Someone! Please!" say as they hover over me. "This is gonna be fun." says the skinny one. They're about to touch me when something thin slices through the back of the skinny one. He falls down, dead. I stare at him before noticing the burly one running away, that is, until a flash of yellow appears and the burly one is dead by a slice to the throat. I sit there, astonished and scream, scrambling to get up and run away. I barely make it before I hear his voice. "Hey! Where ya going? I just saved ya!" He runs up to me and I turn around, almost fainting. It was Naruto, but he had a completely different outfit on. He had on a black and orange tracksuit and a head band with a symbol on it. "Naruto?" I whisper to myself and he smiles at me. "In the flesh! Hey wait how do you know my name?" he says. I look at him before almost falling to the ground. "Hey lady don't faint now." he says. I fan myself and stand up.

"I'm okay. Can you tell me where we are?" I ask.

"Why the Leaf Village of Konoha of course!" My jaw hangs down as I ask him the next question.

"What year it this?" I gulp, waiting for his answer.

"Why its the year 1214. Hey lady? You okay? Lady?" is that last word I hear before I finally faint in shock as I realize that I had just traveled back 700 years into history.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So my story is up to 3 reviews and I would just like to say thank you to those who reviewed. I never thought that people would actually like this story, but I am really glad. Well, on to chapter 3! :D Enjoy!

* * *

I wake up and look around, noticing that I'm in some sort of hospital. I try to sit up, but fatigue takes over me and I fall back onto the bed. I look around and see a window, showing the perfect view of the Hokage Mountain. I close my eyes and face palm my fore head. "C'mon Hinata. This isn't so bad. You've been in worse situations. But this is really bad! I'm 700 years in the past!" I say and sigh, dropping my hand on the bed. I once again try to get out of the bed and manage to sit up. I take in my surrounding. A white room with hospital necessities and a sink. "Huh? Kakashi never told us that they were a little modernized." I say to myself. I get up and steadily walk to the window. I see the towns people moving and doing their jobs. This place seemed like a busy city, but peaceful nonetheless. "Okay, I need to get out of here. And fast." I make my way towards the door, about to make my escape, when Naruto bursts in the room, making me fall.

"Oh, sorry Lady. Here let me help you up." he says and he picks me up bridal style and sets me on the bed, not even noticing the huge red blush on my face. "There we go! Hey, I just realized. You never told me your name? Or how you know mine." he says, sternly eyeing me. "Sorry. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and..." I fall off the sentence, thinking of how I'm going to explain this. "I'm not from this time period. But I'm actually from the future." I whisper. I look up and see a sharp, knife like object, right at my eye. "You got two seconds to tell me the truth." he says. I look at him in fear. Who was this ruthless killer in front of me. "I'm not lying. I swear!" I say and tears start to spill down my eyes as I cry. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and hold me close. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I thought that you were someone bad. It's okay." he says comfortingly. I look up and smile at him. "Thank you. But honestly, I just want to go home, back to my time period." I say. Just when had gone into a comfortable silence, a blond woman came into the room. Naruto abruptly moves away from me and whispers something in her ear. She glares at me, like she was trying to get an answer out of me. "Get me Ino Yamanaka." she says. I look at her in shock. "Ino? Ino is here too? What exactly is going on." I say.

"We will find out soon enough." she says and walks out the door with Naruto. I sigh and lay back on my bed, thinking about how I was going to get out of this. This was just great. I look out the window and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

I ran into the dark forest and looked around. She was nowhere to be found. "Shit!" I yell and take out my phone. I instantly dial the one person who I know would help me always. Within 3 rings, he picks up. "What now, brat?" I growl and say,"They got her". I hear him curse on the other side. "Fuck Naruto, how did they get her?" he asks and I sigh. "She heard me say some things and she ran into the forest. I got hit with a genjutsu and lost her. She's in the other world now." I say.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck. Look, just bring her back, but don't get noticed okay. If they found out about our world... things could get messy. Orochimaru is upsetting the balance." he says. "I got it, Jiraiya". I hang up the phone and sneak to my locker back inside the school. I manage to get back outside and walk into the dark forest, thinking of Hinata. "Fuck. She wasn't supposed to hear any of that. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once..." I say to myself. I sigh and begin to do the complicated hand signs.** Time Travel no Jutsu!** I fall through a dark hole and land in the bright valley of the leaf village. I begin running towards the village. _I'm coming to save you Hinata._

* * *

I slowly start to stir as I hear talking in the background. "What if she's a rogue ninja, trying to hurt you, Tsunade-sama?"

"She would've done that by now. But she can't be trusted."

"Well she's waking up, so let's just get this started."

I open my eyes and see 4 people, staring at me. I adjust my vision and notice two new people besides Naruto and the woman from earlier. One of the people had a mask on and spiky gray hair with a greenish-gray jacket and capris. The other person had long blond hair put up into a pony tail and a bang over her right eye. She had on a two piece purple training outfit. "Kakashi-sensei? Ino-chan?" I say groggily. They instantly take their diamond-shaped knives and point them at me. "Don't call me Ino-chan, whoever you are. Now lay down and don't move." she says, sternly. I look at her in shock, but comply with her wishes. She sat down an used both her index fingers and thumbs to form an O shape. **Mind Transfer no Jutsu!** I instantly fall unconscious and wake up in a dark place. "Huh? Where am I?" Suddenly, a flash of my previous memories come crashing down on me. "Wow... so you really are from the future?" says the voice of Ino. "Ino? Where are you?!" I say and I see a tiny light. I begin running towards it and eventually, I open my eyes to see I'm back in the hospital room. I look to my right and see Ino smiling at me. "She's telling the truth. She really is from another world. I saw so many cool things, Tsunade-sama!" she says excitedly. I smile at Ino and look at Naruto, who's also smiling right back at me. I blush and look at the woman name Tsunade. "Everyone, leave, except Kakashi." she says. Ino pouts and Naruto frowns. "Why can't I know? Granny, I was the one who found her!" says Naruto. Tsunade gives him an irritated look and pinches his ear. "Ow ow ow! Okay fine, I'm going!" says Naruto, with Ino following behind him.

Tsunade looks at the door and with a quick flash of her hands, a translucent bubble appears over the door. "H-how did you do that?" I ask, bewildered.

"Nevermind that. Now tell me... how did you get into our world?"

" Huh? I don't know. I just remember running into dark woods near my high school and meeting this man." I struggle to remember exactly what happened, but it slips my mind.

"This man, did he have ghostly pale skin and long, black hair?"

"Yes... and I-I think his name was Orochimaru!" Her face instantly got dark and she looked upset.

"He's trying to upset the balance." she says. She begins pacing around the room. I look over to Kakashi-sensei and see him casually reading a book. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hello, Hinata. I guess you want to know what's going on. So I will give you a brief explanation. See-" As soon as he said that, a man dressed in a black cloak comes crashing in through the window and soon enough, I'm being carried throughout the halls. "Don't worry Hinata. I'm gonna bring you back home." says the mysterious man. The cloak lifts up briefly to show a flash of blond. "Naruto?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys :D So I am extremely excited to say that my story has jumped from 3 to 9 reviews. And I cannot thank you guys enough! I am so glad that people are already liking this story when is was only just a small idea in my head. My original thought to this story was to give new and creative ideas to the Naruhina section. It seems as if the stories there aren't as exciting anymore and I just wanted to give it a little push to get things a little bit more spicy again lol.

But anyway, here is chapter 4. Enjoy! :D

* * *

A blur of colors pass me by as I look at the man who was carrying me at the current moment. "Naruto..." I whisper to myself. He looks down at me and smiles. "Hey Hinata." he says before he looks at where he is going. I feel a warmth spread on my cheeks and I close my eyes, wishing that all of this could end. And it somewhat comes true as we suddenly stop.

Naruto gently sets me down and gets in front of me as 6 men appear in thin air and form a circle around us. "Hinata, I want you to stay close and don't move. I will get you back home." he whispers to me. The men come after him and I get closer to him, afraid of what would happen next. Then, I feel Naruto disappear. When I turn around and I see that all the men are unconscious on the ground. But soon enough, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, the other Naruto, Ino, and other people jump in front of us.

"Let her go." says the other Naruto as he glares at cloaked Naruto (Just to distinguish the two lol :D). Cloaked Naruto just smiles and grabs me close. I look at the other Naruto and see that some form of a red bubble has come over him. "You really don't want to do that." the other Naruto says carefully. I look at cloaked Naruto and see him smiling. "Naruto...wait. Don't attack just yet." says Tsunade as she comes closer to cloaked Naruto. Cloaked Naruto slowly starts to back away nervously. Then with a slash, Tsunade lifts up his cloak, revealing him to everyone. "Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! What the hell?!" says the other Naruto as cloaked Naruto glares at Tsunade. "Well thanks for blowing my cover..."

"Why are you here?" she asks sternly. He sighs.

"I came to bring Hinata back but thanks to you, that mission has failed as the portal has just closed." he says grumbling. Tsunade glares at him and like a lightning bolt, punches him 3 ft in the air towards a tree, where he lands. Everyone has this scared look on their face as Tsunade stomps over to the tree. She grabs cloaked Naruto's collar and lifts him up. "What idiot told you to come over to our world?!" she says. Groggily, Naruto manages to whisper, "Jiraiya...sensei..." before Tsunade throws him into the Hokage Mountain like a shooting star. "Granny, why'd ya do that to me,-er, him,-er me? I don't know anymore!" says the other Naruto. Tsunade, already irritated, throws Naruto into the Hokage mountains also.

"Now...future-Hinata, come with me. Kakashi, contact Kurenai and tell her to bring Hinata with her." says Tsunade as I follow her. I gather to courage and say "Ano... Hokage-sama, will Naruto and...Naruto be okay?" She laughs and looks back at me. "Those idiots will be fine. Trust me." she says. We make our way back to the Hokage's tower and Tsunade sits in her desk. "Hinata. I know you are heavily confused, but we must wait until Team 8 arrives, as this involves one of their members too." Then as soon as she said that, a guy about my age with spiky hair and a huge dog burst in, through the doors. "Hello, Hokage-" he says before looking at me in shock. A man with shades enters and looks only a little bit surprised. An older woman with long black hair and red eyes enters, mouth hanging open at the sight of me, in shock. But the one person I shocked was myself, or not. I looked at the other Hinata and soon enough, from past and personal experience, we faint. I don't know how, but I just knew that we had fainted at the same time.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital and saw that I was next to the other Hinata. The other..._ me. _I look at her features and realize that she is an exact replica of me. I blush and smile, happy that there are no changes whatsoever. She slowly starts to stir and I sit there, waiting for her to wake up. When she does, she stares at me and I do the same. "Hi." I whisper and she blushes. "Hello to you too...other me?" she says quietly. I smile. She notices this and smiles back at me. "So since we are basically the same person, what are our nick names? To tell us apart at least." I say. She ponders the question a bit before replying, "You can call me Kako (Past) and I should call you Shorai (future)" she says happily. "Thanks." I say and we both giggle. Then, the door slams open with Tsunade coming in with many new faces and some old.

"Tsunade-sama. We have given each other nicknames to distinguish our names. I am Kako and she is Shorai" says Kako-Hinata. Tsunade smiles and laughs "Hinata, there's no need for names. I know which is which since one of you has the shinobi headband" she says. We look at each other sadly but Tsunade laughs. "But if you really want to...fine. Hina-Kako and Hina-Shorai. I like it." she says smiling(*From this point on, I'm just gonna start saying Past Hinata and Future Hinata because it's waaaay to hard to remember what both mean lol*).

Afterwards, Tsunade's facial expression changes and I can see that she is about to explain something important. "Everyone, I have something important to tell you. So please enter the room so that I may create a barrier around the room." Everyone enters the room and with a flash of her hands, a translucent bubble forms around the room.

"Okay. Past Hinata and Future Hinata, clearly you two are from different worlds. But in reality, you two are actually closer than you think. See, in the beginning, there was Ameratsu, the goddess of the sun. She was the ruler of the sun and the Heavens with her brother, Tsukuyomi. Orginally, she shared the sky with her husband and Tsukuyomi, but out of rage, he killed the goddess of food, Uke Mochi. Ameratsu was so upset that she separated from Tsukuyomi, labeling him an evil god and separating night and day. But-"

"But what she didn't realize was that by separating from him, they had created two different worlds. Tsukuyomi was the past that she left behind and Ameratsu was the new future." I say. I blush and Tsunade just smiles at me. "Exactly. Her and her brother both agreed that the two worlds could not collide. So they created the Middle. This is the area in which no one can enter as it is a swirl of memories that happened in the of persons life time. That's why it's hard sometimes to remember your childhood. But as you can see now, that has been broken as two of you are here now. Unfortunately, Orchimaru is trying to use Tsukuyomi as the gateway to ending the Leaf village. So because of that, we need you and Future Naruto to stay, Future Hinata. We need you to become a Shinobi. Help us, at least for a year because without you, we might now make it." says Tsunade. I look at her and think for a little bit before smiling at her and saying "Yes."

"Yeah!" says someone with a black bowl haircut and a green jumpsuit. I look at him, trying to remember exactly who he is. "Lee-kun..." says Past Hinata, giggling. The boy flashes a smile and a thumbs up sign, making me giggle too. "Oh I almost forgot. Here is the Konoha 11" says Ino as she walks up behind me and begins pointing everyone out. "That's Lee, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura." I say hello to everyone and we all start chatting...until Naruto and Cloaked Naruto come busting through the door. "Granny! Why did ya do that?!" he yells. Tsunade glares at him and he go hides in the corner. She sighs and rubs her temple. "Naruto, since there are two of you, you will officially be known as Past Naruto and Future Naruto." she says.

Future Naruto gets up and grabs my hand. "Sorry but we can't stay as we have to find some way back." He starts dragging me out the door when I forcefully pull my hand out of his grasp. "No..." I say quietly. He looks at me and smiles. "Hinata, you must be under the weather or something because you clearly aren't thinking straight. Now come on, let's go" he says before grabbing my hand again. But once again, I pull my hand away. "No." I say a bit louder and I look him in the eye.

"Hinata, are you crazy? We can't stay here any longer, the balance is already upset." he says, sternly. Already upset with him, I do something I though I'd never do to my crush...I glare at him. In shock, a stumbles back a bit. "Naruto, I'm helping these people. I don't want to go back to a world where I only have one friend and I'm known as the dull, weird girl at school. This is the one time that I can make a difference. I'm taking this chance and these risks. And if I have to, I will do it without you." I say sternly as the whole room gets quiet and everyone is staring at me. I realize my change in character and blush extremely hard. Naruto blinks before coming back to Earth. "Fine. If you want to be a shinobi, then go ahead." he says grumbling. I smile as everyone cheers. "Great. Future Hinata and Naruto, your training begins tomorrow." she says as every follows her out the room, except Naruto. There is an awkward silence before I get up and walk toward the window.

I look out the window and see the busy people rush or have fun as the sun begins to set. "Hinata...about what happened...I-"

"I'm perfectly fine. And it's cool." Silence is slowly slicing into my skin as I try to be strong. "You know you don't have to do this Hinata. We can just go back home."

I turn around and look at him angrily. "You want me to go home? To a place where I have one friend and no one else to hold me up. A place where I got bullied for 12 years straight and no one helped me at all. You want me to go back to an empty home where both of my parents are dead? You want me to go back to that?!" Tears start spilling from my eyes I glare at him. "You aren't poor. You have parents. You have everything you've ever wanted and more. You've never had to work to pay rent. You've never had to get up at 5 in the morning just to start getting ready for school. And you want me to go back to that?" I whisper before holding myself and looking back out the window. "Hinata...I'm sorry." he says quietly.

"I don't want it. I'm a new person Naruto... and I don't need to rely on you anymore." I say before walking out the door, leaving him standing there speechless. I begin go in an all out sprint as I run towards the Hokage Mountain. With perspiration on my forehead, I manage to make it to the top. I look over the town and see how the city life makes the town look prettier. I smile.

"KONOHA! THIS IS THE NEW ME! THE REAL ME!" I yell and fall onto the grass, staring at the approaching stars.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone :D So I'm back, in black, and I'm neva-eva-eva going back! Word!... okay really bad rapping part 1, but anyway here is a new chapter. I want to thank all of you for supporting my story and just plain taking the time out of your day to review it. ^_^ Also, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but finals have come up for me and it sucks. Not only that but teachers decided to give out like 20 projects yay! ;_; Now enough sappy stuff, onward to the new chapter!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in the hospital room. I looked around and saw that there was a wash cloth, and a bin. I picked it up and walk to the bathroom, slowly getting myself ready for my training session to begin. I look in the mirror and saw that my eyes were a little bit brighter. I smile and wash my face. I put my hair up in a bun and step into the hot, steaming water of the shower. There, I think about what has happened to me in my life. From the day that I lost my parents to now. Everything in my life has changed and today was the day that I became a new person. I was happy. But one thing that worried me was my cousin Neji. I wished that he was okay and that Tenten was taking care of him. Shaking my head, I wash my body and step out the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I grab the clothes that they had set out for me and was about to put them on when I noticed a roll with white cloth.

"What is this for?" I say out loud when I feel a presence behind me. I quickly turn around to see nothing there.

I feel that someone or something is here and that they want to kill me. My palms become sweaty and I feel sweat on my head. My body becomes tense as I look for a sharp object. I grab on to one of the diamond shaped knives and slowly start to walk toward the bathroom. When I'm a few feet away, I notice that the fog from the bathroom becomes heavier and soon it surrounds the whole room. I'm in the middle of the room when I feel a pair of hands on my hips. I slash knife at him, only to realize that it was Neji. I look at him in shock. and soon begin to cry.

"Neji, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't leave me like my momma and poppa did. Please don't! Neji!"

I cry my heart out when I open my eyes and realize that I'm still in my hospital room, with just a towel on. There was no blood or fog. I blink in surprise and turn around quickly when I hear a pair of hands clapping. The hands belonged to a woman with long, black hair and piercing red eyes.

"Nice job for an outsider of another world. But you still need to work on your genjutsu a bit more. " she says smiling.

"Who are you?" she looks at me for a moment before laughing.

"Sorry it's just that I feel like I'm talking my student. My name is Kurenai, but you can call me Kureinai sensei." she says before walking out the door.

"Kurenai-sensei... was that all real?" I ask her, looking down at my hands.

"No, but enough dawdling. You have to get changed since this is going to be the first lesson you learn. C'mon, I'll help you with your bindings." she says politely.

I smile, and soon start to get ready for my first day of being the new me.

* * *

I crawl through the streets of Konoha, as I try to make it back to my hospital room. I have, an exhausted look on my face and feel that I have aged a hundred years. I remember the previous events of today and just feel like I should be dead by now. I sigh as I keep crawling and reflecting on today's events.

After Kurenai helped me get dressed, we walked to a training area where I met a man who looked almost exactly like Lee. He seemed like the most energetic person I would ever meet in my life...and I was right. He made me run about 10 laps around Konoha before making me do 100 push ups and 150 sit-ups. After that, I couldn't feel my body anymore. Next, I was taken to the Hyuuga compound with Past-Hinata and Neji. I learned the Hyuuga style, which was a little bit easy, until they hit all of my pressure points and I couldn't feel my arms or legs anymore.

Once again, I was almost died when I found out that my Naruto and I would be on the same team together. At first, I wanted to protest, but I just sucked it up and kept my mouth shut. We sparred a bit, but in the end he won and now I'm here, in my current predicament. As I'm crawling, someone walks in front of me. I look up and just my luck, it's Naruto from my world. I groan quietly and keep crawling along. I hear him sigh and that's when I feel myself being picked up and thrown over his shoulder. I blush and glare at him.

"Put me down Naruto." I say, teeth grinding.

But instead, he keeps ignoring me. I notice that we past the hospital and I frown, wondering where exactly he was taking me. I try to kick him, but because he has ninja reflexes, he blocks them. I sigh in defeat. The walk lasted for about 20 minutes, and by then, I felt like my brain was about to explode from being upside down. He opens a door to a house and throws me on a bed. I'm about to get up when he hovers over me and stares me in the eye. The heat creeps up to my face as he has me pinned down on the bed.

"Naruto, let me go. Now." I glare at him to show him that I mean business, but he just laughs at me.

"I see that the cute, feisty bunny is trying to fight her way out. But that won't work." Something wasn't right here. This person in front of me wasn't Naruto. It looked like Naruto, but it was as if he was... possessed or something. His eyes... they were red. An instant fear overcame me and I struggled to get away from him. But he had that same, devious smirk on his face. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them with one hand while the other had ripped through my clothes with a single claw.

"Such a nice, supple...body. No wonder the boy loves you so much. Too bad that he won't get to experience this piece of ass." he chuckles to himself.

Whoever has taken over Naruto's body, they clearly have more control. Even though Naruto hurt me... I know that he would never do this to someone. Ever. I take a deep breath, kick this guy in the stomach. Even though I miss, I manage to get him off me since he jumped back to avoid the kick. He glares at me and I do the same. But the next thing I know, his arm is on my throat, squeezing the oxygen out of me as I fight back.

"Naruto! I know you're in there. You can fight this- ugh!"

"Stop it bitch! Stop it now!" he says.

"Fight him Naruto! Fight!" I yell. He throws me on the ground and is about to slash my face when something is holding him back. He struggles to no avail.

"ARrrrrh! Stop it boy! Get back in your cage, demon! No! YES! ARGHHHHHH!"

I look at Naruto in shock. I hear his real voice and the demonic voice switch in and out. I see Naruto throw himself back and forth and eventually, he opens his eyes and looks at me. His eyes are blue and back to normal again. There is silence as we both look at each other before I look away and try to cover myself with my hands. I take a quick glance and see that Naruto is ashamed. But he also looks a bit unsure about what to say either. So I do it for him.

"What was that?" I whisper, finally breaking the silence.

His head is still down and he looks angry and ashamed. He eventually sighs and comes towards me, picking me up and taking me towards the bathroom. He sets me on the toilet and turns on the water. Once the water gets halfway, he adds bubbles to it, filling up the bath even more before he turns off the water. He goes to the corner and closes his eyes. I slowly stand up and walk to the bath before sitting in the hot water.

"You can look now."

He turns around and sits on the toilet, staring down at the floor. I can see that he has held this pain in for a while now and that no one knows. I look down at the bubbles and play with them. I notice that he's staring at me and soon, he gets up and walks out the bathroom. I sit there and think about what just happened. I hear the front door open and close and I think even more about what just happened. I eventually fall asleep in the warm water.

* * *

I wake up and notice that the water is cold. I slowly get up and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk out the door when I realize two things. I have no clothes and I have no idea where I am. I sneak around corners and notice that the place is empty. I'm about to escape when I notice someone watching t.v.

"Naruto?" I say and he turns around.

"Hey Hinata. Tsunade said that we could live here. And your clothes are in the second bedroom."

"Oh, uh, thank you..."

There is a quiet silence as Naruto and I look at each other. He looks at me and I can tell in his eyes that he wants to apologize, but looks afraid. He looks like he's just lost another friend. I can see it all. He gets up and walks toward me, determination written on his face. He grabs my shoulders and stares at me.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for what happened back there. I... I can't tell you right away but one day, when I have control, I will. Please forgive me." he says.

I look in his eyes and smile.

"Of course Naruto." His face lightens up and he pulls me in for a hug. I do the same and we hug each other tightly. As I'm about to pull away, Naruto doesn't let go. I look up at his face and realize how close we are. We stare at each other and soon enough the distance starts to close in. Then...

My towel fell.

Naruto looks down and looks back up at my blushing face.

"Eeeeek!" I say as I punch Naruto in the face and faint. The last thing I remember was a flying Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So school is over for me and I am soooooo excited to finally be on summer break. Seriously, teachers suck. Also to person who asked if I got the idea of the story from Nobuna, I'm sorry to say but... I honestly didn't know that there was an anime like this out there. It's just something that popped in my mind so sorry if I offended you. :) But anyway, here is the next chapter!

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room with a cover over me and my head feeling like lead. Slowly, I sat up in the bed and noticed a pair of clothes at the corner of the bed. A small note was on top of it all. I crawled over to the note and began reading it.

_Dear Hinata, I SWEAR TO YOU I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING. But you had passed out naked, so I put you in you bed. I went to get some breakfast for us so I'll be back soon. -Sincerely, Naruto._

I smiled to myself, but then shook my head. I wasn't going to let myself fall for him again. I knew that I was only going to get hurt. I get rid of the pending thoughts in my head when I realize that I need to go shopping. I only went to the store with Sakura once and bought some underwear, but I would soon need to go again. I sighed. Ever since I got to this new world, things have been stressful. One day of training and I already feel like I got beat up by 10 German Shepherds. I sigh and keep getting ready, brushing my teeth in the process. After my daily routine, I walk to the window and look outside. I start to look around the house and look for something to distract my mind from being bored. I go through the hallway and notice a door. I open it and see that its a regular old closet in it with noting but a...guitar.

"Jackpot."

A small smile forms on my lips. I take it out and notice that its dusty, old and needs a major tuning job. I clean it and get rid of all the cobwebs. I check the strings and smile, happy to know that they are still strong. Sitting down with my newfound friend, I start to play a tune in hopes of expressing how I feel (A/N: a real song I wrote is coming up. Hope you like it. p.s. it's a slow melody). I begin to sing.

_I am blue_

_like the color that snuggles with the stars at night_

_I am blue_

_like the oceans raging, ready to get into one big fight_

_Hold me now before I'm lost in translation_

_I am blue_

_and I'm the deepest thing you'll ever find, ever find._

**Verse 1**

_I had my ups and downs_

_But ready now, I'm ready now_

_My dreams were pushed aside _

_Cause my mind couldn't keep up with my life_

_But the time is here_

_I'm ready now _

_Let my color shine on through_

With my brain drawing to a blank, I stop playing and look out the window. I think about my parents and my life. I knew that I had to become stronger. I knew that the old me must change. This time, nothing was holding me back and no one could. I got myself off the couch and put on my training clothes, getting ready for another day of becoming a ninja. But what I didn't know was that there was more to being a ninja than training.

* * *

"The Academy?"

"Yes the Academy." said Past-Hinata with a smile.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be enrolled into the Academy to being your ninja studies. While you do that, you will also be training vigorously not only under Guy-sensei or Yuhi-sensei, but also by me in the Hyuuga style."

"Hyuuga style?" Wonder fills my mind as to what that actually is.

"The Hyuuga style is also known as the _Juuken_ fighting style. This allows us to block chakra points in our opponents body, paralyzing them until we release those chakra pressure points." she explains.

I think about it for a moment and sigh, hoping that I will understand all of this. As we walk into the Academy, I notice a bunch of kids sitting there are chattering, but stop when they look at me. I realize whats happening at look at Hinata in shock.

"Past-Hinata, I though I was going to be with older kids." I say as a blush forms on my face from embarrassment.

"I know but usually children enter the Academy at 8. Gomen, but in your case you have to be with them. You'll be fine. Now I must attend a Hyuuga meeting so good luck." she smiled and slowly walked off.

I sigh and turn around only to be startled by a small boy with spiky brown hair. He had on green goggles and a cute determined face.

"H-hello."

"Are you our instructor, lady? Because your late!" While glaring at me, two other small children came up behind him.

"Are you messing with Konohamaru, cause we'll beat you up!" said the girl with her hair extending outwards.

"Moegi, this girl is a bully, no?" said the little boy with round glasses.

"Yeah Udon, let's get her!" says Moegi.

I slowly start to back away until my back presses against something soft. I look up and notice that its Naruto, from my world with Past-Naruto. I feel a blush form on my face and quickly jump back, hoping that he didn't see that.

"Boss! Are you using your shadow clone jutsu again?" Konohamaru says as he kicks Future-Naruto in the shin.

"Hey kid, I'm not a clone! So cut it out!" Naruto grabs his shin while Past-Naruto and I laugh at his misfortune.

"Boss why are there two of you?" says Konohamaru.

"That's because this one is my...twin cousin!" Past-Naruto nervously laughs as I feel a sweat drop forming on my head.

"Woah, that's cool! I wanna know more!" says Udon.

All the children in the class room begin piling up on Naruto as Past-Naruto and I try to get the children off of him. Suddenly, a door opens and everyone freezes as a we stare at the person at the door. The man had his hair pulled up into a spiky pony-tail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. It's silence until he tells everyone to take their seats. All the children scramble to their seats while Naruto and I stand there, wondering where to go. The man talks with Past-Naruto and they both nod in agreement.

"See ya, Umeboshi!"

With that, Past-Naruto runs out the room as I try to hold in my laughter. But that fails as Naruto seems to be glaring at the door as if Past-Naruto was still there (A/N: Umeboshi is the little red ball on top of the rice in a bento box :D). I start to giggle as his face turns red.

"All right class, these two are your new students, Temaki and Umeboshi. Please treat them with respect. Hello you two, my name is Iruka-sensei." he says while I feel my face heat up.

I knew that I was going to have a talk later with Past-Hinata since my apparent name was Temaki (A/N: Temaki is an ice-cream cone shaped sushi roll). After introductions, Naruto and I took our seats and that lesson began. Eventually after 5 minutes, Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you want me to help you up?" says Past-Hinata.

"No I'm okay." I say as I start to get up.

It's been about a month and a half since I started living in this new world and I was well on my way to becoming a ninja. Between ninja school and training, I never got one single break. But it was worth it at times since I was slowly starting to understand how to fight. Brushing off the dirt from my clothes, I once again took my Hyuuga battle stance.

"Future-Hinata, try and focus your chakra like you are a flowing river. Become loose and then strike."

"Okay." I whisper to myself.

Then the spar began once more. We both quickly began to attack each other. It would be dodge and attack, dodge and attack until one of us noticed that the other was getting tired. Soon enough, I had fallen on the ground once more.

"Ugh! Past-Hinata, how do you manage to attack so swiftly and quickly! Its like I'm fighting air!" I yelled and she giggled at me.

"Future-Hinata, its all about flowing with the wind. You have to be calm and swift as a leaf. You can do it." she smiles at me and I smile at her, not ready to give up.

"Okay. One more round." I say and we both get ready to go.

* * *

When our training is over, Past-Hinata and I sit down and drink some lemonade while talking about our lives.

"So what is life like for you, here in Konoha?" I ask nonchalantly.  
"My life? Well it's okay I guess." she sighs and I motion for her to go on.

"Well despite the fact that I am rich and come from a traditional family, I don't really like it. I want to be something more. I don't want to become the next clan leader. I want to go on adventures and see the world." she looks up at the sky with dreams in her eyes.

"So why don't you?" I ask. Her face turns solemn and she lowers her head.

"For starters, I would get branded with the Caged Bird Seal and be banished from the Hyuuga clan. Next, I can't go anywhere since war is coming up and I'm just too nervous to ask Lady Tsunade." she says.

"Well it will be okay Past-Hinata. Besides, what is the Caged Bird Seal?" I ask.

"The Caged Bird Seal is a seal that is put on a person or the branch members of the family to keeps the secrets of the Byakugan safe at death. It is also used to control the Branch family members. It's absolutely horrible." she looks down sadly and I comfort her.

"Hey, everything will be all right." I smile at her and she smiles at me, sniffling.

"Well anyway, enough about me, tell me about your life." she says and I know it's my turn to look down sadly.

"Well, it all started when I was six..."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys so that is the end of chapter six and I just want to say thank you for supporting my silly story. I also want to apologize for taking so long to update. But anyway, I'm thinking of writing a new story to help me with this one. I think that if I do two stories, I wouldn't get so much writers block on this one. :D

So here are the choices-

A. Beauty and the Beast

B. Little Red Riding Hood

C. The Prince and the Pauper

D. Mulan

E. Aladdin

So tell me which one you would like in the polls and I'll reveal the winner in the next chapter. Until then, Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

So my story has jumped up to 21 reviews and I would like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me so far. As for the poll since no one even bothered to comment (shows how popular I am ;_;), I'm just gonna dumb it down to two choices. So, you can choose Mulan or Beauty and the Beast. Until then, thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter :3 Enjoy!

* * *

Future-Hinata's P.O.V.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! I got good marks on my report card!" I yelled as I ran into them.

They both hugged me and I looked at my report card with huge smiles. I grinned and my dad patted me on the head.

"Hinata, that's great. How about we get some ice cream later, okay?" he says smiling. With wide eyes, I hug him and run up to my room to play.

As I sit in my room, playing with my doll, I notice a man with long black hair, standing right outside my house. I couldn't see his face because he had on a fedora, so it hid much of his facial features. But I didn't really care at the time since I was a little and just wanted to keep playing with my dolls. Then all of a sudden, I heard a loud scream and ran downstairs, but before I could reach the end, my mother dashed upstairs, taking me along with her.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked her with tears in my eyes.

"Hinata, I want you to hide in Mommy's closet. Don't leave until I say so okay." she said frantically.

"Mommy?" I say. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Remember. You can do anything you set your mind too. Nothing is impossible. I love you." she says before closing the closet doors.

When she left, all I could hear was screaming and things breaking. It felt like there was a monster down there. But I stayed like that until all I hear was silence. At first, I was afraid to even go out the closet. But I knew that I had to. Just as I was about to open the doors, I heard someone running up the stairs frantically. "Hinata!", they said. My eyes widened. I ran out the closet and hugged my cousin Neji as hard as I could.

"Nii-san, where is my Mommy and Daddy?" I said.

"Hinata..." he said and began crying into my hair.

"Nii-san, I want my Mommy and Daddy!" I yell and I push Neji away from me as I run away, looking for them.

"Wait! Hinata! Don't go downstairs!" he says but it was too late.

By the time he had made it down there, I had seen everything. There was blood everywhere. Everything had been broken, like a tornado had ran through my house. But the worst thing was seeing my parents, sprawled out on the floor, dead. I stood there in shock and began to scream.

"Noooo!"

* * *

"After that, I have bee traumatized by the death of my parents." I say.

I look up and see Past-Hinata crying so hard, that it just makes me want to hug her. All of a sudden she lunges at me and just hugs me as tight as she can. I smile and cry into her shoulder. I think of everything that's happened to me and I know that all of this will make me stronger one day. I let go and wipe my tears. We both smile at each other.

"Let's get back to training okay." I say smiling.

She nods and we both get ready for another round. But all the while, there was someone watching me in the shadows.

* * *

I finally make it home and notice that Naruto is nowhere to be found. I shrug and start making dinner for myself. As I'm cooking, I hear someone open the front door and sigh to themselves. It was Naruto. I could hear him take off his shoes and walk towards the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" he says as he drops down in the kitchen chair.

"For you, nothing, for me, I'm making some ramen." I say. I can almost hear his frown.

"Really? You expect me to make dinner all by myself. And your making my favorite food too." he grumbles.

Frustrated, I turn around and glare at him, hand on my hips and a spoon in my right hand.

"Look Naruto, just because I'm living with you doesn't mean that I'm your maid or anything." I say sternly.

"But it would've killed you to be a little nice to me. I mean it wouldn't have hurt you to make another serving..." he mumbled to himself. I scoffed and kept cooking.

Once I finished, I served myself and sat right in front of him, slowly eating my food, looking him in the face. I feel his anger as his face slowly turned red and he glared at. Once I finished my food, I got up, cleaned my dishes and began to walk away. I was just about to make it out the door when he spun me around and pushed me against the wall. I could feel his hot breath on mine as our faces were just inches away. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was angry and irritated. But most of all, his eyes were...cloudy.

"Look, whether you like it or not, we have to work together to save this world and our own. We have to work together to beat Orochimaru and we have to get back home. But for now, we have to live together. So fucking deal with it." he said.

I glared at him and turned my face away so that he could see my reddening cheeks. But he forcefully grabbed my face and made me look at him. I could tell that he didn't want to fight and that he really wanted to work this out. But my stubbornness wouldn't allow me to do that as I kept putting on a front and glaring at him. He sighed and backed away from me, letting me go. I suddenly felt cold, but just brushed it off and look away.

"Fine Hinata, have it your way." he said as he walked away to his room and slammed to door.

I stared at that door just walked out the front door. I wanted to run away and get as far away as I could. I managed to run to one of the training fields. I sat down and just looked up at the night sky. The stars had been bright and beautiful. But it was nothing compared to the moon. I sighed and got ready to go home. I was about to when I heard two people talking. I quickly hid in the bushes and was shocked to see Past-Naruto and Past-Hinata, walking together, laughing. I intently watched as they both stopped and sat down on a training post. I moved a bit closer and could finally hear what they were saying.

"It's so beautiful tonight, isn't it Naruto?" she said. She kept looking at the stars, but he was looking at her.

"Yeah, it is." he said. She noticed him staring at her and blushed looking away in the process.

"Hinata...look at me." he says and she complied.

"Naruto?" she said, unsure about what was going to happen.

"Hinata, I had so much fun just hanging out with you today, I realized something." he said grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Hinata... I know about your secret." he said as she gasped and slowly backed away.

"Who told you?" she whispered.

"No one. I found out." he said and she began to laugh. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Now that you know, I guess I should just leave you alone now. I mean, who could ever like me. Yes I'm the next head of the Hyuuga family but I'm so awkward and shy that I'm just a mere shadow to everyone else. So I understand if you don't like me Naruto. I understand if you have feelings for someone else. You won't ever have to deal with me ever again." she said, her voice cracking with every word.

I sat there shocked and a little bit sad. Clearly she had feelings for him. But it sounded like he had none for her. I could feel the tears slip out of her eyes because they were coming out of mine. It was like we were connected and I could feel what she was feeling. She was about to run away when Naruto grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her. Both Past-Hinata and I were shocked and the gesture, until she closed her eyes and kissed him back. I could feel myself blush as she kissed him back with just as much passion. They pulled apart and she was looking at him, unsure of what to say.

"Hinata, I was going to say that I like you too. I know that you have loved me for almost 10 years, but I still want get to know you. I may have ignored you in the past but not anymore. This time, I'm going to show you how much you have impacted me and changed my life. Thank you, Hinata." he said.

She smiled with tears of joy and hugged him as he hugged her back. They both laughed and soon enough, left the clearing. I walked back out and could feel all of the emotions as I stood where Past-Hinata stood. I blushed and jumped away. All of this had happened so quickly that I didn't even notice someone approach me from behind.

"Dude, where have you been. It's almost midnight and its very dangerous to be out here, alone." said my Naruto as I jumped. I turned around and say him glaring at me.

"Oh sorry, I... I'll just go home now." I whispered to myself and quickly ran home, not ready to look him in the face just yet.

* * *

I woke up that morning and remembered the events from last night. Everything had happened so quickly and it had really hit me in the 'feels'. I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, unsure about what to do. I decided to get up and take a shower, hoping that it would calm me down and get my head back on track. As I stepped into the shower, I relaxed under the steaming hot water. '_Just because she fell in love with Past-Naruto, doesn't mean that I'm gonna fall in love with Naruto.' _I thought to myself. I shook my head and finished washing myself. I put on my training gear and brushed my teeth. Once I walked out the bathroom, I smelled something good. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that Naruto was making himself breakfast. I remembered what happened last night and looked down, knowing that what I did was wrong. I washed my hands and began to get out the materials when he stopped me. He motioned for me to sit down and set a plate of food in front of me. I looked at him in shock.

"But...but I-"

"Just because you did what you did yesterday doesn't mean that I gonna be the same way." he said.

I looked down and sadly stared at my food.

"I'm sorry." I said to him. He looked up at me and looked back at his food.

"I forgive you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Don't really have anything to say so here is the new chapter. :D Enjoy!

* * *

After my classes at the Academy, I walked around, unsure of what to do. I was afraid to see Past-Hinata or Past-Naruto because of what I saw that night. I also wanted to avoid my Naruto because I couldn't stop thinking about last night. It had been about 2 months since I started training to become a ninja and my exam was tomorrow. So I decided to go on top of the Hokage Mountain and train.

"Okay, now let's try this again. **Clone Jutsu!**" I yelled and preformed the hand signs.

With a poof, a perfect clone of me came out. I smiled and jumped up for joy. I hugged the clone and she hugged me back. I dispelled her and began practicing my shuriken throwing and heightened my senses. As I was practicing, I sensed someone coming and threw a shuriken at them.

"Nice but that doesn't phase me." they said and I sighed. It was the one person I didn't want to see. Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I said as I kept practicing.

"Nothing really, just to see your sexy face." he said, prompting me to turn around.

"Who are you?" I said as I held a kunai in my hand. He just smirked at me.

"Smart girl. How'd you figure me out?" he said as his appearance changed. It was Orochimaru.

"You! How did you get in the Leaf Village?!" I yelled as prepared to attack. He smirked in response.

I charged him and tried to flood him with a flurry of punches. He managed to dodge all of them until I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and made me believe that I actually got him...until he smiled at me. Almost like a flash, he appeared behind me and kicked me from behind, knocking me into a tree. I go up and glared at him, blood coming out my mouth.

"I'm not going to ask you again, what are you doing here in Konoha?!" I yelled.

"I'm just here to give you a little reminder of your impending fate." he said.

He flashed behind me again and I broke both of my wrist and my legs. I almost fell over in pain when he caught me. My head fell to my side and I could feel his hot breath on my neck and almost threw up in disgust.

"Get ready to be my new pet." he said. I couldn't do anything and knew this was the end until I head a something slicing through the air, prompting Orochimaru to jump away. I fell to the ground before I was picked up by the person who had saved me.

"Stay the fuck away from her." said Naruto as I saw his eyes change red. Orochimaru looked at him with curiosity.

"So there are two Bijuu in this world, eh? What a surprise." he said.

"Run away before I kill you right here and right now." said Naruto.

Orochimaru smirked and slowly slithered into the shadows. "I'll be back for you and the Kyuubi..." he said and vanished.

Naruto calmed down and his eyes changed back to a sky blue. He carefully set me down by a tree and checked me for anything. Once he sighed in relief, he turned my face towards him. He stared into my eyes and scoffed before carrying me bridal style to the hospital. It was silent as he walked, he had a stoic face and I, one in pain. Once he got me to the hospital, he informed Tsunade of what happened. Sakura managed to heal me and Tsunade gave me a stern talking to, ordering me as Hokage to never fight him head on until I had made it past Jonin. Past-Hinata and Past-Naruto came by to make sure I was okay and to tell me the news that they were dating. I smiled and joked with them, but they both knew that something was off between Naruto and I. Once they left, it was just Naruto and I. He stood there, staring out the window with no emotion whatsoever. I looked down in my lap before I sighed.

"You almost died." he said.

"I know that. Twenty people just said that to me." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He turned around and walked up to me. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was extremely pissed.

"But do you know what that means? Do you even care about the feelings of others around you?!" he said and I glared at him.

"Hey, I never asked for any of this okay! I don't need anyone. I can do this myself." I yelled. The tension was thick in the air.

"Oh just stop it with the tough girl act! You aren't fooling anyone!" he walked up to me and sat down right in front of me.

"An act?! I'm serious! Besides, who are you to judge me? I don't even know you!" I said.

"REALLY?! WELL WOOPY-FUCKING-DO, IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME AT ALL! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE SO THAT I CAN BE RID OF YOU!" he yelled and I gasped, tears slowly coming out of my eyes.

"Fuck you, Naruto. I hate you and I never want to see you ever again!" I say, sobbing in the process.

He sighs and gets closer to me, trying to comfort me, but I push him away. I can feel him looking at me, studying me. He hugs me again, but this time, he doesn't let go.

"Naruto go away!" I say but he holds me tighter.

"I'm sorry." he says and I stop.

I sit there, contemplating on what I should do next. I want to hug him back but my stubbornness just won't let me. I was never like this before. Ever since I came here, I was different than what I used to be. While this helped at times, it also made it worse. So I put down my pride and hugged him back. It was a warm hug that made me feel better, but I knew that I shouldn't let myself get too close to him. I pulled myself away and avoided his gaze. But he turned my face and made me look at him.

"Please look at me, Hinata. Please." he said. I eventually complied and I could see that he was hurt.

"Naruto..."

"Hinata, I can't loose you right now. I've already lost someone close to me and loosing you would be...devastating. Please promise me that you won't do something so reckless ever again." he said as he stared into my eyes.

"S-sure" I say. I blush and realize that my stutter came back, something I tried to avoid.

"Great." he said smiling.

He let go of my face and scooted me to the side so that he could sit on the bed with me. I knew that my face was the color of a red pepper because of the close proximity. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"From this day on, I would like to propose the idea of being friends with you." he said as he crossed his right hand over his heart.

This reminded me of a knight swearing to the king to save the princess. I shook my head and really thought about becoming friends with Naruto. After all that we had been through so far, maybe I could this could let my feelings go for him and truly become friends. I smiled and did the same.

"From this day on, we are friends." I say as we smiled.

From then, we played games and joked around about life back home in our world. It was a fun time and I honestly felt like I had gotten on better terms with Naruto. Eventually, I grew tired and fell asleep right away. Like literally, I was talking to Naruto and then just dropped on the bed, deep in sleep. I felt someone kiss the top of my head and something warm next to me, protecting me. I knew that this was just some stupid fantasy that needed to get out so I let it happen. For a faint moment, I heard the smallest voice say something interesting.

"I swear I will protect you."

* * *

I was in a dark space. Everywhere I ran, there was darkness waiting for me. It felt so cold and creepy. I honestly wanted to cry. I felt like I was all alone and that I will always be alone. As I cried, I felt an unknown warmth on my back. I turned around and saw the sunny silhouette of a person. While they looked familiar, the one thing that struck my interest was the red eyes staring down at me. It almost reminded me of a fiery red sun gazing down at me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone I knew standing around me. I blinked at them in surprise while they all just creepily smiled at me. Even Neji was smiling and I knew that something was up. But Sakura looked to be a bit peeved.

"What? Is something on my face?" I say as they giggled.

"More like you're laying on someone." said Tenten.

I looked to my right and saw that I indeed was laying on top of Naruto, who was just now waking up. When he realized the predicament that we were in, we both blushed and jumped out of the bed. Everyone laughed at us, but I ignored them.

"Okay, now that you two are well recovered, you can begin your training. Future-Hinata, I want you to go with the girls while Future-Naruto goes with the boys." says Tsunade.

I was pulled away from Naruto and being dragged to one of the training fields. Once we got there, they gave me my clothes and told me to go change. I sighed and went behind some bushes to change. Once I finished, they all smiled at me.

"Okay, this training exercise will see how well you can do with multiple enemies." says Ino. I nod and get in my gentle fist style.

As I'm anticipating the attacks to come, I notice that Sakura is coming at me a little bit harder than the other girls. They all land hard blows on me but its almost like Sakura is trying to kill me. It seems that the other girls notice this too and stop as they watch me one on one with Sakura. I dodge all of her attacks and close off her tenketsu points. She drops to the ground and glares at me as I do the sam-e.

"Dude, why you trying to kill me?" I say as she glares at me from the ground.

"You little slut! Laying over Naruto like that! You and Past-Hinata truly are the same. Trying to steal him away from me!" she yells as I release he tenketsu points.

"Trying to take Naruto away? I don't like him so you can have him!" I yell as she gives me a devious smile.

"Oh really now? Well you won't mind if I go on a date with him, will you?" she says.

"Not at all." I say. She smirks at me.

"Great. But know this..." she says as she walks up to me. "I'm watching you, Hyuuga. Stay away from Naruto. He's mine."

She walks away, swinging her hips in the process to try and intimidate me. I glare at her and turn towards the other girls.

"Future-Hinata, Past-Hinata, I'm so sorry about Sakura. I-I didn't know that she would blow up like this." says Ino.

"Yeah I'm kind of shocked too. I didn't know that she had feelings for Naruto." said Tenten in surprise.

"She doesn't." says Past-Hinata as we all turn and look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I say to her.

"She doesn't love Naruto. She is just latching on to him so that she can get over her feelings for Sasuke." she said quietly as everyone looked down at the ground sadly.

"Sasuke? What happened with him?" I ask and they all look at each other before past Hinata steps up to the plate.

"Seeking more power and looking for revenge of his entire clan, Sasuke left the village to become Orochimaru's pet and to kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha, the killer of the Uchiha clan."

"What?!" I say in shock.

"Yes, it's true. It's been about 4 years." says Tenten.

"That's so sad...but she had no right to hurt someone else because she can't get over her feelings." I say and they all nod.

"Yes but she won't stop at anything. When she found out about Naruto and I dating, she tried to break us up." Hinata says.

She looks like she's about to cry and I frown. Someone had to stop her. She needed to understand.

"Well her reign is over. I may not understand her pain but she has no right forcing it on others." I say as they smile at me.

Past-Hinata comes up to me and hugs me. I hug her back as Tenten and Ino join in.

"Thank you." she says as I smile.

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so this story has gotten up to 24 reviews and I just want to say thank you for taking the time out of your day to even read my story. I appreciate you guys and just thank you. So anyway here is the new chapter. No spoilers for this story shall be revealed! ;)

* * *

After finishing up my training with Past-Hinata and the other girls, I slowly walked home. Once I got there, I realized that Naruto was no where to be found. I began to grow worried and almost ran out the door when I realized that I was still intimidated by Sakura. I sighed and decided to take a shower. As I got in the shower, I felt all of my muscles relax. I sighed and almost fainted when I started feeling woozy. I decided that it was time for me to get out of the shower and slowly step out, tying a towel around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom and notice that Naruto has just entered the house. I quickly run up to him.

"Naruto!"

"Huh? H-Hinata?" he says.

"Naruto, there's something you need to know."

"Uhhh, w-what is it?" he stutters with a blush on his face.

"It's about Sakura. Did she ask you out on a date?" I say and his whole expression changes.

"Hinata, what do you care? I thought you got over me." he says as he shoves me out of his way.

I look at him in shock before turning him around and glaring at him.

"Naruto, this isn't about me! I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt by her. She's using you to get over Sasuke leaving the village. She couldn't have Past-Naruto but now that you have come along, she's going to hurt you." I say.

"Oh, so now you're making up lies? Hinata we were supposed to be friends! Nothing more! The least you could do is support me on my decision about going out with her. Are you that obsessed with me? Ya know, Sakura was right. You're just a crazed stalker!" he yells and begins to walk away.

After hearing that, I knew that I couldn't take this anymore. I walked up to him, turned him around and slapped him. It was silence for a few minutes before I walked to my room and began to get dressed. I grabbed all of my belongings and put them in a summoning scroll. Naruto was still in that same spot, shocked at what I had just done to him. I got near the front door before I stopped and looked at him.

"Don't ever speak to me again. I want NOTHING to do with you. I am not your stalker and I won't be your friend either. I hope your happy Naruto. Because this is the last time I'm actually going to talk to you. Any final words?" I say as Naruto finally puts his head down. I stare at him for a long time before I open the door and stare into the outside world.

"Very well. Goodbye, Uzumaki-san." I say and step out of the house, closing the door behind me.

I leap away into the night and head for the Hyuuga compound, hoping that I could stay with Past-Hinata until my time here in this world up. I manage to make it there and knock on the gates heavily. A guard comes up and looks shocked.

"H-Hinata-sama, I thought that you were in your room?" he says.

"I'm Future-Hinata and I would like to speak with Past-Hinata. It's very important." I say weakly.

He rushes to go get her and I can feel my knees begin to shake. Past-Hinata comes running up to me and looks at me with shock.

"Future-Hinata, what are you doing here?" she says.

I look at her before dropping to my knees and crying. She gasps and rushes over to me, holding me and comforting me as I cried onto her shoulder. My chest was swelling up and I felt like I could cry forever. Eventually when I began to gain my composure, she ushered me into her home. She led me through hallways and eventually we made it to her room. She sat me down on the bed and looked at me with concern. I calmed myself down and told her everything that happened. By the time I finished, she looked like she was going to cry as well.

"This must be Sakura's doing. She fed him all these lies and now..." she whispered.

"I hate him. I don't care for him anymore. He treated me like I was a stranger he never met before!"

"Future-Hinata..." she said.

I slowly stopped crying and sat up, wiping my tears in the process. I refused to stand for this anymore. I knew that this was my time of change and that it must be done. Turning towards Hinata, I gave her a stern look of determination.

"Past-Hinata, I want to become the strongest shinobi here. I can't do this without you or our other friends. Please, help me with this. I'm to going to prove myself that I can do anything I want to. I'm not giving up on this. I'm gonna show him that he messed with the wrong person." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Of course, Future-Hinata. Is it okay if Past-Naruto helps also?" she asks.

At first, I was a bit apprehensive because of what had just transpired. But after thinking about it, I knew that Future-Naruto and Past-Naruto were two different people and not the same. I knew that he could definitely help me with all of this.

"Sure." I say as she squeals in excitement.

"Future-Hinata, you are a strong person already. You can do this." she says encouragingly. I smirk.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

"He what?!" yelled Past-Naruto as I told him of what happened the other day.

"Yeah it's true. Everything." I say quietly.

Naruto looked as if he was about to unleash hell on earth. Veins were popping out all over the place as he looked ready to kill him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he says ready to rush off.

"Naruto-kun, please calm down a bit." said Past-Hinata.

She looked genuinely upset and soon, Past-Naruto calmed down. He sighed and started punching a nearby tree in frustration. He put in so much force that the tree broke in half. And for a split second, a flash of red was in his eyes. Curiosity came over and I walked up to him.

"Hey Future-Hinata," he sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened. That idiot does not know what he just lost."

"Thanks Naruto. But there's something I want to ask you." I ask.

"Oh sure, what is it?" he says.

"Why is it that whenever you and Future-Naruto get angry, your eyes turn red?"

Both Past-Hinata and Past-Naruto looked at me with shock before looking at each other with concern. They walked away for a few minutes, talking and whispering before nodding at each other and walking back to me. Naruto came forward and looked me sternly in the eye.

"Do you know the story of the Nine-Tailed-Fox?" he says and I nod my head.

"Of course. That story is popular back in my world. The Yondaime Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki died protecting the village and their new born son by sealing the Nine-Tailed-Fox in the little boy. What does this have to do with..." I say before realizing my words.

"Wait... this can't be... you're the little boy? You have the fox inside you?" I say shocked.

"Yes. I am a Jinchuriki. I am the jailor of the Nine-Tailed-Fox." he says.

"But there's only one fox. So there is no possible way that Future-Naruto could have that same power, right?" I ask.

"That's what I thought too. But it seems as if I was wrong. We should go talk to Granny Tsunade to get more info." he says before running towards the Hokage tower.

Past-Hinata and I nod to each other and start running after him. Once we make it there, we notice that Past-Naruto has already barged in.

"Tsunade baa-chan, why didn't you tell me that Future-Naruto also had the Kyuubi inside of him?!" he yelled.

She stared at him quietly before standing up and walking up to him. She just stood there and looked at him before slapping him. Past-Hinata was shocked and was about to run towards him to help him up, but I stopped her in the process.

"Future-Hinata?!" she said in astonishment.

"He's strong. He can do this." I say and she looks back at him as he gets up.

"Baa-chan, why didn't you tell me?!" he said angrily.

"You will not yell or barge in my office without addressing your Hokage with the proper respect!" she commanded.

Past-Naruto stood there in shock and was almost speechless. I assumed that he had never seen Tsunade-sama like this and he finally calmed down.

"As for the information you so rudely requested, I didn't tell you because I knew that you would react this way. Yes, Future-Naruto possess the Kyuubi as this was meant to happen in another world. However, he does not have a seal while you do. You two have a connection so if you get so angry that the Kyuubi comes out, so will his Kyuubi. That's why I didn't tell you. Besides, Yamato put a seal on him so he's fine. Now get out!" she yelled before kicking him out.

Past-Hinata apologized for Past-Naruto's behavior and followed him out the door. I was about to walk out before she stopped me and looked me straight in the eye.

"You need to take care of Future-Naruto, Future-Hinata. Because without you both... the leaf would be no more." she said.

She slowly pushed me out the door as I was completely in utter shock. Once I heard the door close, I stood there in complete shock, unsure of what to do. I thought about the words she said to me and I was honestly astonished. I soon walked out the door and made my way outside. I was about to walk out when I saw Past-Naruto and Past-Hinata, kissing in a secluded area. They looked to be so in love and I soon felt something wet roll down my cheek. I wiped it away and felt a pang in my heart. I snuck away, giving them some privacy. I kept walking until I found myself in the woods. I sighed and realized that with my thoughts running wild, I hadn't realized where I was going. I knew I was lost and decided to go back the way I came. But as I turned around, I heard a water rushing in the distance. I got closer to the sound and realized that it was a waterfall. I smiled to myself and ran towards it. Once I got there, I stared at the rushing water. I knew that I was alone. No one could bother me. Not even Naruto. So I took off my clothes and started walking on the water using my chakra. I then began to practice the Kaiten that Past-Hinata showed me. It took me a while before I finally managed the perfect Kaiten. I smiled and released my chakra, making me fall into the water below. I laughed and kept swimming around. I felt like I could do anything and began laughing. It was almost like I had forgotten my previous stress. I looked up into the sky and realized that it was nighttime. I got out the water and used my wind chakra to cry myself. I put on my clothes and began jumping among the trees back to Konoha. I soon felt a presence behind me and stopped.

"Byakugan!" I yelled.

But surprisingly, I found no one. I deactivated it and shrugged. I kept making my way towards the village, hoping to get some rest and Past-Hinata's house and soon be ready for Orochimaru's attack. But most of all, I was ready to show Naruto that I was not a force to be reckoned with.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys so I've decided that my next NaruHina story would be... *Drum Roll* MULAN~! :3 yay! Alright enjoy your chapter.

* * *

I lay on top of the 5th Hokage's head and stare at the stars. It was now approaching 4 months into training and I was already getting stronger. While I had learned my Taijutsu from Past-Hinata, I also got a full dose of Genjutsu training from Kurenai-Sensei, Taijutsu training from Guy-Sensei, Ninjustu from Kakashi-Sensei, and Bukijutsu (a melee type fighting style) from Asuma-Sensei. Not only that, but Tsunade-sama began teaching me medical jutsus. In the end, I was starting to form into a great shinobi.

But not only had I changed, so did everyone else. New couples began forming and it some what made me happy. We started giving them nicknames because we thought it was so cute how everyone was coming together. The couples were ShikaTema, NejiTen, ChouIno (I think I spelled that right?), and NaruHina (FTW!). But sadly, there was one more couple that had formed.

NaruSaku.

I sighed as I saw a shooting star blast its way through the stars. It looked beautiful and made me feel at ease about the whole thing. I knew that she was using him, but he just refused to listen to me. I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. But I knew that I had changed the most. While Past-Hinata was still shy, I knew that I had become more confident and more open about my feelings. It was like I was a new person. I could be myself more and not have people look at me like I was an alien. Smiling to myself, I stood up on my own two feet and began walking towards Past-Hinata's house. As I'm walking, I suddenly stopped, feeling a pair of eyes watching me, waiting for me.

"Show yourself!"

Silence filled the mini forest once more. I decided to use my Byakugan when the person finally came out. It was Future-Naruto. My Naruto. He looked at me with those enticing blue eyes, as if he were trying to say something. I glared at him, turned around, and began walking away. I was just about to leave when he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He slammed me against a nearby tree, our faces just inches away from each other. I could tell that something was different about him. From him not wearing his Konoha forehead protector, to disheveled clothes. He closer to me. Closer and closer and closer and closer...

* * *

I woke up, startled with the recent dream that had transpired. I groaned and plopped back in my bed. I knew that this had to stop soon. I hated feeling this way about Naruto and wanted to let all these emotions go. I sighed and began getting up and getting ready for the day. I was just about to get in the shower when Past-Hinata busted in to my room with Tenten, Ino and Temari, who was in Konoha for political matters...or so she says. I blushed and quickly wrapped a towel around myself.

"Okay guys, why have you all decided its watch Future-Hinata shower day?" I say as they all giggled.

"Hey as much as we would like to do that, we can't let you shower." says Tenten smiling.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, it's cause we're all gonna get clean when we go to the Hot Springs today!" says Ino, doing her happy dance.

"Haha. Okay Ino, but I can't. I have training today and Guy-Sensei doesn't like it when I miss out on his 'Youthful Extravaganza'. I'm sorry guys." I say.

"Hey its okay dude, cause your still going. We cleared your schedule today, so now you have a free day!" they say as I shake my head and smile at them.

"Okay, okay fine, let me slip on some clothes." I say.

"Bring extra clothes okay." says Past-Hinata.

"Okay, but get out so that I can change." I say.

They all leave and I smile as I begin packing my clothes. I almost finish until a heard a chilling voice.

_Soon..._

I gasp and turn around, not exactly sure where it came from. I shrug and keep gathering my things.

_My Release..._

This time, I get a kunai ready, in hopes of attacking whoever is playing a trick on me.

"Who's there?!" I yell.

_The Protector of the Moon..._

I began to scream as immense pain hit my head. I hear this mysterious voice inside my head, like it was trying to get out. Like it needed to be released. I closed my eyes in hopes of getting rid of it, but it only made it worse.

_With her Golden Battle Fleece._

I quickly opened my eyes and realized that nothing had changed. Everything was normal, and I felt no pain in my head. I slowly got up and grabbed my bag. I opened my room door and made my way towards the girls by the front door. I looked at Past-Hinata and she nodded at me. She had felt it too.

"Alright! Let's go!" yelled Tenten as we made out way towards the Hot Spring.

I stayed in the back and Past-Hinata did the same, signaling that she wanted to talk to me. I calmly walked with her and noticed that the other girls weren't paying attention to us. That's when I began to speak.

"So you felt that too, huh?" I say and she nodded.

"It felt like someone or something was trying to communicate with us." she said.

"Do you think that it was-"

"Yes." I say and she looked like she had aged 10 years.

"No wonder they made me feel like I was weak. No wonder they never accepted Naruto. They wanted me to feel weak so that she would never come out. But since I started dating Naruto, she did. And they never told me anything." she said calmly as I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Long ago, there was the 9 bijuu. They were protectors of the world, but people looked at them with fear. So the humans sealed them within 9 unfortunate people. Eventually, these people were known as Jinchuriki and these Bijuu were passed on to the next generation. However, one man named Madara Uchiha tried to end the world using the 10 tails. It almost worked until the Sage of the Six paths defeated him. However, Madara Uchiha tried to form a new Bijuu, the 12 tailed wolf since the 11-tailed tiger died along with the 10 tails. The 12 tailed wolf was so feared that she was sealed into a female Hyuuga, who would eventually past it onto her daughters." she said and I stopped and stared at her.

"Wait then that means-"

"Yes. Future-Hinata, the 12-tailed Wolf is inside of us and awaking. We are Jinchuriki now." she said.

* * *

We made it to the Hot Springs and after a few minutes, we relaxed in the pool. I sighed and thought about all the information that Past-Hinata told me. I rubbed my temples and knew that we both had to go to Tsunade after our trip. While the girls were talking, I began floating around the pool, thinking about what the next possible move was. I had a Bijuu inside of me, trying to escape into the world. Right now, my life wasn't going too well. I thought that maybe this trip would help my take my mind off of today's problems. But it seemed like it only got worse.

Because Sakura came in with he snooty followers. I frowned when I saw her enter the bath house.

"Oh, hello Future-Hinata." she said and I just ignored her.

She smirked and got in the pool with her friends as I swam towards Tenten and the others, not wanting to be near her. As I was talking to Temari, I heard bits of Sakura's conversation.

"So wait, I thought you liked Sasuke-kun." said one girl.

"Of course I do. But since he isn't here and Past-Naruto is taken by the Hyuuga bitch, I had to settle on Future-Naruto." she said smugly.

"Oh! So you have two guys now?! Lucky~! But wait, what will you do when Sasuke comes back?" another girl said.

"Why, I'm going to leave Future-Naruto of course. I mean, no one can compare to Sasuke-kun~!" she said dreamily.

And that's what made me snap as I decided to get out of the water and put my clothes on. Unfortunately, so did Sakura, who came after me.

"Oh, Future-Hinata? Why did you leave so soon? Is something bothering you?" she smirked. I glared at her.

"Look bitch, I'm sick of you and you're shit. You can say what ever the fuck you want about me, but I'm not letting Naruto make some big mistake dating you! You never loved him!" I yell.

"Oh really? You want to talk to me about love?! You got rejected! He doesn't need you anymore! He wants ME!" she yelled as she punched me in the stomach, sending me through the wall. I got up and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Oh please, Sakura! This fight was long over due! I'll be waiting for your skank ass outside!" I yelled as she went to go change.

The other girls went to change as I made my way to the front of the building. I waited and she finally came out as we stared at each other. A crowd of people surrounded us as we glared at each other. I got into my Gentle Fist stance as she got into her fighting stance.

"You can't beat me, Hyuuga bitch. Future-Naruto is mine until Sasuke comes back! So deal with it!" she yelled.

"We'll see about that." I say as she charged at me.

She aimed a right hook at my face, but I quickly dodged it. I jumped back and began doing a number of hand seals.

"Gentle Fist Art: 8 trigrams, 64 palms!"

I began attacking her, cutting off all of her tenketsu points. But she merely poofed into a log. My eyes widened as I realized it was a substitution as she was up in the air, ready to strike me down. I managed to jump away as a crater was formed into the ground.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" she yelled as 2 more Sakura's appeared next to her. I tried to weave my way around them, but they kept attacking me, hitting me in every possible spot. I landed in a huge crater in the ground. Slowly getting up, she simply smirked at me.

"You can't beat me, Hyuuga bitch. I've had years of training while you've only had four months. You're nothing! No wonder Naruto didn't want you. Your pathetic." she said.

As she started walking away, I slowly started getting up and staring at her.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled as 2 more clones appeared near me. She turned around in shocked and did the same.

The flurry of punches began as I found the real Sakura and started sending a flurry of kick. She back flipped, managing to dodge them all. I activate my Byakugan and try to flood her with a Genjutsu. But she got out of that quickly.

"You're puny Genjutsu's won't work on me!" she yelled as a purple diamond appeared on her forehead.

"This is my strength of a hundred seal! So now you're gonna get a full dose!" she yelled.

With lighting speed, she began attacking me with all her might. I felt my ribs crack, a few bones break and my arm fracture. She finished me off with a punch to the stomach, sending even further into the crater. I laid there, in pain with blood spilling out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"Hahahaha. Face it. You are nothing! You will always be nothing!" she said.

I thought about everything I went through. My parents dying, Neji-nii-san taking me in, me barely trying to scrape by. But that was in my own world. A world where I decided that I was nothing. But after being here, I knew that I was meant for greatness as I became strong. I slowly got up and glared at her. I got up and punched her in the face. I then started to create some more clones to finish off her clones.

"I'm not weak! I am strong!" I yell as I hit her jaw.

"I don't need anyone to stand up for me! I can do that myself!" I kick her in the stomach as my clones kill her clones and close off her tenketsu points.

I roundhouse kick her and she falls to the ground. I see her laying there with a bloody face staring up at me in fear. I grab her hair and make her look me in the eyes.

"I am a fucking shinobi. I may have not had years of training, but I expect to be treated like one. Besides..." I say, dropping her.

I start to walk away, and stop, looking back at her. "I always thought that Sakura Petals were fucking cliché."

I walk back to my friends and collapse in Past-Hinata's arms. The last thing I remember was people screaming and something bright and yellow picking me up.

* * *

And that's it. Thanks for reading! Next chapter is gonna be important so make sure you read my little notes. Until then, Ja Ne~! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys so I felt like posting up another chapter today so here it is. But there is something that I must inform the readers. This chapter has a lemon in it. I would love it if you reviewed my lemon and told me what you thought. But if you are uncomfortable with reading lemons, I will put **bold **lettering to indicate when the lemon starts and ends. I care about my readers and their opinions so I will respect them. But be reminded that this is also my first time writing a lemon so please be a little nice when you review. So here is the chapter. Enjoy! :3 p.s, the Mulan fanfic won't be up till after I finish this story :3

* * *

I slowly woke up and realized that I was in the hospital again. It seemed like this place was starting to become my home. I sighed when I noticed that someone had entered the room. I looked up and saw Tsunade-sama, glaring at me.

"Tsunade-sama..." I whisper and she comes toward me.

She slapped me across the face and proceeded to hug me. I was shocked because I had never been slapped before. But I slowly calmed down and hugged her back. She got up, sat down and looked at me.

"One week of probation. Your training will be doubled afterwards as punishment." she said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama..." I say as she sighs.

"Well you should have thought about that before you got into a fight with Sakura. Besides...you really kicked her ass." she said smirking as I giggled.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama."

"Just call me Tsunade. Also, you've been out for 3 days. You're healed so you can leave." she said.

"Thanks. Before you go... can you tell me about the 12-tailed Wolf?" I asked.

Her face tensed up and she looked like I had hit a touchy subject. But she sighed and placed both of her hands on my shoulders. She looked me in the eyes and I could see the pain in them.

"She's trying to come out isn't she." she said and I nodded.

"She said something about the Protector of the moon and a golden fleece or something." I say as she walked to the window.

"The story of the 12-tailed Wolf is not a happy one. After Madara Uchiha, the 10 tails and the 11-tailed Tiger were also killed. While the world celebrated, they didn't realize that the final master plan of Madara Uchiha was unsealing the 12-tailed Wolf, known as Kaguya. Because you are a Hyuuga, you carry her, making you a Jinchuriki. She is the last of the Bijuu and the most powerful, up to par with they Kyuubi. However, there is one side effect that takes place. If you use her chakra one time, then you are no longer human, but a demon. And the generations to come will have her demon blood." she said sadly.

"A demon? Does this happen to all Jinchuriki?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"A Jinchuriki form a bond with the Bijuu and ask to become a demon. In your case, you are forced to." she said.

"But my ancestors, are they immortal too?" I ask.

"No. There is a legend that says that a child known as the Protector of the Moon will end Tsukiyomi's reign with her golden fleece. I think you're that child." she says quietly.

"No... no I can't be. I can't be. I don't even own anything golden!" I yell.

"I never said it had to be a material, Future-Hinata." she said as my eyes widen in realization.

"Naruto..." I whisper.

"Yes. You two were destined to come here, to this world. That's what I meant by we needed you." she said.

"But I... I don't need him. Not anymore. I know I can do this on my own!" I yell.

She looked at me from the window and walked up towards me, rubbing my hair.

"Hinata, sometimes our emotions can cloud our judgment. But when push comes to shove, love will always win. I have to go now. Make sure you check out at the front desk. Goodbye." she said.

I nodded and watched her walk out the door. I got up, grabbed my things, and slowly made my way to the Front Desk, where I checked myself out. I noted that the sun was setting and began to make my way towards Past-Hinata's house when he appeared in front of me. I glared at him and kept walking. Just as I was about to pass him, he grabbed my hand. I tried to jerk it away but he had a vice grip on it. I glared at him, hoping to instill fear into him, but he kept giving me that hard look in his eyes.

"Let. Me. Go." I said calmly.

He eventually did and I briskly walked away. I knew that I had won. But Tsunade's words still rang in my head. I look back and see that he is staring at me, pleading almost. I looked at him and wanted to run to him, hug him. But the pain was too much. So I kept walking in my direction, feeling his eyes on my back.

"Wait." he said, his voice hoarse.

I stopped and turned to look at him, tears threatening to spill. But I wouldn't allow it. I kept glaring at him. Then he did something I though he would never do. He put his head down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata. For everything." he said quietly.

Silence. It was silent for about 5 minutes.

"I forgive you." I said and he smiled.

He was about to hug me when I put my hand in front of him.

"But know this. I'm not the weak, scared girl you knew. I'm changing Naruto. I'm not the same. And I am not a force to be reckoned with. Besides..." I say ask I start to walk away.

"You and Past-Naruto aren't the only Jinchuriki in this town anymore."

* * *

It's been about 5 months and I'm almost halfway in my training. I was at training ground 8 with Past-Hinata when her team came up to us.

"Hinata! Future-Hinata, Hello!" said Kiba as his dog, Akamaru, barks in response.

"Greetings." said Shino.

"Hey guys!" Past-Hinata and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled.

"So what are you two girls up to on this fine day?" he said smiling.

"Oh nothing much, just training" she says and I nod in approval.

"Cool. Well want to hang out?" he says.

"Sorry but I have a clan meeting today and a date with Naruto." said Past-Hinata.

"Oh, that reminds me, so do I" says Shino as he plays with an ant on his hand.

"Awww. Well what about you, Future-Hinata?" he said.

"I've got nothing to do." I say as he jumps up in the air with Akamaru.

"Yay! Well hop on because we are gonna have so much fun!" he says.

I hop on Akamaru and hold on to Kiba for support. We wave goodbye to our friends and begin making our way towards the entertainment district of Konoha. As we're riding, I think about how my relationship with Naruto has been going. It seemed like we were getting better. Now, it looks like we were the best of friends. We joked around and laughed. We even hung out and began to be ourselves. I felt happy for once in this new world. I smiled to myself and started daydreaming.

"Uhh, Future-Hinata, you can let go now..." he said.

I jumped up and realized what I was doing, a blush forming on my face.

"S-sorry Kiba-kun." I stammer.

"Ah no worries. But anyway, there is a carnival today in Konoha and I really wanted to go. So thanks for coming with us." he said.

"Really? Well can you show me how great a Konoha Carnival is?" I ask and he smirks.

"Lady, you've never experienced what a true Carnival is until you've been to a Konoha Carnival!" he said as he grabbed my hand and led me through the streets.

Kiba and I had the best time there. We played so many games and Akamaru even managed to play some games too. It was awesome and made me feel happier. It was late at night, and Kiba and I were watching the fireworks on top of a house while Akamaru slept. We ate cotton candy and joked about the Shinobi life.

"And that's why Jiraiya sensei isn't allowed in any Konoha Hot Spring ever again." he said as I giggled at the story.

"Ya know Kiba, hanging out with you today was fun." I say as he smiled.

"Thanks. Ever since Hinata start dating our Naruto, she really hasn't had time for us." he said sadly.

I smiled at him punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he said.

"Don't ever think that Hinata doesn't care about you because she does. She's just finally happy that she's got the man of her dreams." I whisper. This didn't go unnoticed by Kiba.

"Man of her dreams. I'm guessing its the same for you then." he said.

"What? No, I don't need at man." I say.

"Oh really?" he says as he gets a bit closer. I turn and look at him.

"Yeah." I say.

"So if I kissed you right here and now, you wouldn't feel anything?" he said as his face got closer.

"N-no..." I say as my cheeks start to go red from our close proximity.

"We'll see about-"

"Hinata!"

I jump away from Kiba and look to see a very pissed off Future-Naruto glaring at Kiba. I stand up and jump off the roof to talk some sense into him. Kiba does the same and jumps off the roof.

"Naruto, what do you want?" I ask as he glares at Kiba.

"Granny wanted to see both of us." he said.

"Well it doesn't sound that urgent." said Kiba.

"Well it was." said Naruto, his anger bursting at the seams.

"Uhh.." I say.

"Well I'll just walk her there." said Kiba.

"It has to do with us, not you. So stay out of it!" Naruto yelled. Kiba scoffed and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon Hinata. He's obviously lying." he says, his grip getting tighter.

"K-Kiba you're hurting me." I say.

"I said let's go Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"That's it!" said Naruto as he attacked Kiba.

Naruto kept punching Kiba in the face until Kiba kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I ran over to him. He calmly stood up and glared at Kiba.

"Grrrrrr!" he growled.

"Naruto. Stop!" I yelled.

He looked at me and back at Kiba. He started to calm down a bit, but kept glaring at Kiba. I slowly walked up to Kiba, seeing that Naruto beat him up really badly.

"Kiba, I'm sorry about tonight." I say and he glares at me.

"You know what, fuck this shit. I'm going home! Akamaru!" he yells.

Just as he was about to walk away, Naruto walks up to him and spins him around.

"Don't you ever put you're hands on her, ever again. Or next time, I won't hesitate to kill you." he said, his eyes flashing red for a second.

Kiba glared at him and began walking away. Naruto turned to me, picked me up and led the way to his apartment.

"N-Naruto!" I say, startled.

We get there and he sets me down, taking off his shoes afterwards. I do the same and glare at him as he looks at me with confusion.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask and he gives me a glare.

"Do what?"

"You clearly interrupted me and Kiba, so why?" I ask, waiting for an answer.

He scoffs and walks to his room. I feel my face flush with anger as I run up to him and spin him around.

"Answer my question." I say.

"He's not good for you." he says as I laugh at him.

"Not good for me? Who are you to barge in and tell me who I can or can not date?! Ya know, everything isn't about you Naruto!" I yell.

"He doesn't care for you like I do! He's not good enough!" he yelled.

"Oh and you think you are?!"

"Better than some mutt!" he yelled.

"Well at least he shows affection towards me! Unlike you!" I yell.

"He didn't want a relationship with you!" he yelled.

"Fuck you, Naruto! This friendship is over! I hate you!" I yelled. I started walking away. But Naruto had other plans.

**LEMON BEGINS**

Naruto slammed me against the wall, grabbing both of my wrists with one hand. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was no use. I glared at him as he did the same to me.

"Let me go now!" I yell at him.

But he just kept staring at me, contemplating something in his head. Like he was unsure about something. But I knew that after what he did, I felt nothing for him at all.

"I hate you! I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki! Now let me go this instant!" I yell.

His grip tightened as I struggled even more. I knew that if I kept struggling like this, I would never get out of his grasp. So I used the only weapon I could. Words.

"Why is it that whenever I want to be happy, you ruin it for me?! You stomped on my heart countless times and when I try to move on, it's a problem?! You left me with an unrequited love! You didn't get hurt, I did! Well now you can go back to Sakura! Because I truly hate you!" I yell.

He let my wrists go and hugged me. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to hard to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. I started beating his chest in a futile attempt to escape, but he still wouldn't let go. With one hand, he wiped my tears away and looked me in the eyes. He then did the unexpected.

He kissed me.

(A/N: P.O.V changes to third person.)

Naruto softly kissed Hinata. She was frozen at first, but eventually started to kiss him back. The kiss was slow, but passionate as they put all their pent up feelings into it. Soon enough, Naruto slipped his tongue in her mouth, making the kiss more passionate that before. For them, it felt like the temperature was getting hotter by the minute.

Naruto began rubbing his hands up and down her sides as she wrapped her arms around is neck. While this was happening, Naruto's hand crept Hinata's shirt until it reached her boob, squeezing it on impact. She moaned in surprise, but kept moaning as he started groping her. Naruto pull out of the kiss as he undid the forehead protector around her neck with his teeth. Hinata gently pulled his off too. She grabbed a handful of hair when he started nipping her neck and groping her right breast at the same time.

"Ha- ahhhhhh~!" she moaned.

Naruto stopped and pulled the purple jacket off of her and took off her shirt. He saw a black lace bra that looked like it was ready to come off. And oh did he pull it off. Naruto, using a kunai, cut the bra in half, freeing Hinata's breasts into the cold air.

"So big." he said as she blushed.

She tried to cover them up but stopped her, reassuring her that she had nothing to hide. He took one breast and began sucking on the nipple while groping and pinching the nipple of the other one.

"Nnnngh, ahhh!" screamed Hinata in pleasure.

He kept going like this for a while before stopping to kiss Hinata, grabbing her breasts at the same time. He stopped and proceeded to pick her up, while kissing her the whole time. Blindly, he made his way towards the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. He broke the kiss to take off his signature jacket and shirt. Hinata couldn't help but blush as she saw his chiseled body before her. He smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" he said as she squeaked.

He laughed and soon found himself kissing her again. He started unbuttoning her pants as she did the same for him. Once these articles of clothing were gone, they were left clad in their underwear. He began taking off her panties and once he did, he slowly began inserting a finger, making her moan in the process. He added two more as Hinata was withering in pleasure.

"Na-aaah~! Naruto!" she screamed and he smirked.

She felt bad about getting all the pleasure, so while he fingered her, she grabbed his member. He stopped all together as she began stroking it up and down.

"Nnng! H-Hina-chan. Don't tease me like this." he said but she started going faster.

He tried to distract her by plunging his fingers deep inside her. And he did for a few minutes, until she began doing it again. They kept pleasuring each other at the same time and Naruto was at his limit. So he did something drastic and started rubbing her clit while fingering her.

"Naruto~! I'm gonna- ahhh!" she screamed as he came all over him.

She slowly came down from her high while Naruto wiped his hand with a towel and grabbed a condom from the drawer (Gotta be safe!). He put it on and looked her in the eyes.

"Naruto, why wouldn't you let me pleasure you?" she said.

"Because I've already caused you enough heartache. This is all about making you happy. Not me. Hinata, I'm sorry for everything. And I know that you might hate me after this but... I love you. I always will." he said.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you too Naruto." she said.

"I'm glad. Are you sure you're ready for this?" he said, giving her one last time to back out.

"Yes." she said, determined.

He slowly pushed himself into her opening. She felt the pain, but fought through it. But when he broke through her barrier, tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hey it's going to be alright Hina-chan. It's only gonna hurt for a little while." he said as she whimpered.

After a few minutes, she kissed him, signaling for him to move. He was slow at first, afraid of hurting her. But she said something that made him go animalistic.

"N-Naruto. More!" she said.

That was it as he started picking up the pace, each thrust making her scream with pleasure. He started kissing her and grabbing her breast as he mercilessly hit her core. She knew that she had never felt this much pleasure before and neither had he. They could both swear that all of Konoha heard them, but they didn't care. He intertwined their fingers as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Naruto, you're so big! Ahhh~!"

"Shit! Hina-chan, you're so fucking tight! I'm gonna cum soon!" he said.

"Let's do it together." she whispered.

They smiled at each other and with one final thrust, Naruto sent them both over the edge. Hinata screamed while Naruto grunted hard. He slowly pulled out of her and propped himself on his elbows, trying not to crush her. They both tried to catch their breath and eventually did. He smiled at her and she did the same. They kissed each other, ending their night of love.

**LEMON ENDS**

(P.O.V. changes back to first person view.)

Naruto threw the covers over me and held me in his arms. He kissed my forehead and looked down at me. I could see true happiness in his eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. But no more. Because from this day on, I swear to protect you and treat you like the princess you are. Can you forgive me?" he pleaded. I smiled at him.

"Okay. And I'm sorry too for hurting you with my words." I say.

He laughed and held me close to his heart. Soon enough, I found myself falling asleep to his heartbeat.

* * *

Alright! My first lemon is closed! Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought. :3 This was sooooo intense! But seriously, thanks and tell me what you thought. Until next chapter, Ja Ne! :3


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys so I'm back with the latest chapter of Changing Fate! I just want to say thank you for supporting my story so far and giving it 34 reviews! :D So anyway, here is the new chapter! Enjoy~!

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the blinds and right onto my face. At first, I tried to shoo it away, but realized that 1. it's sunlight and that 2. I was already awake. So without a second thought, I tried to get up, only to be held down by a hand. Then I remembered... I had sex with Naruto. I blushed and looked over to my right to see his sleeping face. I slowly removed his hand, trying to leave the bed when he opened one eye and looked at me.

"Trying to escape me, my vixen?" he whispered. I could feel my whole face turn into a cherry when he said that.

"No I was just-"

"It's okay. I'll just punish you for trying to escape me." he said as he got on top of me and started tickling me.

"Hahahah, Naruto! Stop!" I screamed but the brutal assault kept coming.

When he did stop, my face was flushed from laughing. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. He smiled and I smiled back, finally happy that we were together.

"Hinata, thank you for coming into my life." he said, making me smiled.

He leaned down and started kissing me. I could feel my body start to heat up as the kiss became more passionate. Just when things started to go a little further, there was a loud banging at the door. Naruto groaned and got up, putting on his boxers to answer. I covered myself with the sheets and watched him at the door. From what I could see, it was an Anbu shinobi.

"Future-Naruto Uzumaki, is Future-Hinata Hyuuga present?" the Anbu asked.

"Yeah she's here." Naruto said lazily. I sighed and shook my head at him, smiling a little in the process.

"Hokage-sama requests both of you immediately." said the Anbu before taking off.

I started to put my clothes on when Naruto walked up behind me and hugged me. I giggled as he started kissing my neck since he knew that was a sensitive area for me.

"Naruto..." I whispered.

"Hinata, I don't wanna go to Granny's. Let's just stay here." he whispered, making me shudder.

"Naruto, its a Hokage's order. And with the ordeal we're in, we have no choice." I said.

I turned around and kissed his lips, trying to make him feel better. But he kept pouting and I rolled my eyes. I got out of his grasp as he started to put on his clothes. Once my hair was in check and so was his, we made our way to the Hokage's office. When we walked in, we noticed that the Hokage had a grim look on her face.

"Reporting for duty Baa-chan!" said Naruto.

"Present, Tsunade-sama." I said, bowing.

"Future Naruto, Future Hinata, please sit for I have grave news for the both of you." she said.

We quickly sat down and awaited for what was to come. She looked upset, liked someone had just died. She slowly got up and opened the window to let the breeze come in. Maybe it was to bring some cool air in. Or maybe it was to calm her nerves. Either way, it obviously look like it didn't help.

"Hinata, remember when I told you that the 12 tailed wolf Kaguya was a sad story?" she said and I nodded.

"Yes, you said that if I used her chakra, I would become a demon." I said slowly. Naruto gasped and looked at me.

"Wait Hinata, you're a jinchuriki?" he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well I was wrong about that." said Tsunade. I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hinata, you are already a demon. When Kaguya awakens, you're demon blood does. But that's not the sad part." she said quietly.

"Well what is?" asked Naruto, starting to get a bit worried.

"Hinata, the legend of Kaguya, the 12 tailed wolf states that before she was sealed away into the Hyuuga women, she fell in love with Kurama and had intercourse with him. But afterwards, Kurama left her and never came back, thus giving her an eternity of heartbreak. So she vowed that if a Hyuuga woman should fall in love with the Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox before their 17th birthday..." she trailed off.

"What Tsunade?! What?!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat. Naruto had to hold me back from my rage, tears coming out of my eyes.

"They would die on their 17th birthday."

* * *

Naruto and I sat in the park on the swings, looking at the sand on the ground. So many emotions were running through me at once. I never wanted to die. At all. I wanted to help others. I wanted to save this town. But now, now I was going to die because I fell in love with Naruto. I stared at the ground, motionless. Then, I started to fell myself drift away.

Startled, I awoke in a dark damp cave, looking at a cage with a seal on it. But the seal was starting to peel off. Then behind it, a large wolf with 12 tails came near the bars, staring at me. It hard dark, Midnight blue fur with streaks of lavender in it. The wolf also had pale, lavender eyes, eyes that look like it held so much pain.

"Hello child. So you finally came to visit me." she said.

"Kaguya..."

"In the flesh." she said evilly.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked desperately. But she just gave me a cold stare.

"Because I can. Kurama hurt me and if I can't have him, then my hostess can't have him either!" she roared.

I looked at her. Through the anger in her eyes, I could see pain. She looked as if she wasn't ready to let go anytime soon. But I knew that I had to make her let go. I was going to fight for my love. And a heartbroken demon wasn't going to stop me anytime soon.

"I won't let you do this to me. After years of being tortured and bullied, the man of my dreams finally noticed me and you're going to take that away? Hell no." I said with confidence.

"Oh? Really now? You're a funny Hyuuga that's for sure. My previous hostess weren't like you. Except for one. That was your mother, Hitomi." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. Besides, once you die, I'll be passed onto your sister Hanabi." she said.

"No. I am not letting that happen. You are my responsibility. And I'm not going to let you hurt others because you can't get over a heartbreak!" I yelled at her.

That seemed to have struck a chord on the heart strings because Kaguya was genuinely pissed. I could feel the powerful chakra emanating off her fur. The killer intent that she was giving me right now would have made me cower in fear. But I kept my ground and glared at her.

"GET OUT! NOOOOW!" she screamed before I was pushed back into reality.

I noticed that I was not in the park anymore but at the apartment that Naruto and I shared once before. I slowly got up, but felt a hand slowly push me back down. Looking up, I saw that it was Naruto, who was currently trying to take care of me.

"Woah there Hina-chan. Take it easy. You just blacked out on me for no reason in the park. Did you have a talk with her?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded and he sighed.

"Yeah I did. She's now more pissed than ever!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well Kurama isn't too happy either when he found out that Kaguya was inside you. I tried to ask him what happened but he seemed a bit sad..."

"What the hell could've happened?" I whispered.

I looked down and started to feel tears coming to my eyes. I knew that I had a limited amount of time on this Earth but I never realized that it came so soon. I sighed and started walking towards the Hyuuga manor.

"Hinata, wait!" said Naruto as he caught up to me. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean wait? I gotta go home." I said.

"That's the thing, your new home is at my apartment." he said with shy smile.

"Naruto, what did you do?" I asked, unsure of the results.

"Well I kind of went over to the Hyuuga manor last night and told Past-Hinata that you were living with me again. She blushed and said that she already knew because she could hear us..." he said. I felt a huge blush coming to my cheeks and swiftly turned away, not wanting him to see it.

"O-oh. W-well w-we should g-get home." I whispered. I cursed myself for stuttering again while Naruto just laughed. He put his arm around me and we slowly walked back to the apartment.

But the one thing that kept bothering me was Kaguya. What exactly happened between her and Kyuubi. I knew that it was gonna be a fight from here on out. I was halfway into becoming a great shinobi and I knew that beating Orochimaru was something that was going to be a for sure challenge. Not only that, but it all sounded like the end of the world to me. But for now, I assumed that only time would tell.

* * *

I had just woken up from another eventful night with Naruto when I noticed that he wasn't there. Sitting up, I sleepily rubbed my eyes, covers falling off me. I got up and threw on one of Naruto's shirts and slowly walked to the kitchen, smiling in the smell of food.

"Good morning!" I said, yawing as I walked into the kitchen. Naruto turned around and looked at me, anime tears in his eyes.

"Hina-chan, I tried to make you breakfast but I burned my thumb and the stove caught on fire! Twice!" he said. I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Thanks Naruto for trying to make me breakfast but I think this is more of my skills."

I walked to the kitchen sink to wash my hands before putting on an apron and going to work. I started to crack some eggs while frying up some bacon at the same time. Because one does not simply eat breakfast without a little bacon. Once I finished, I set the table and served Naruto before sitting down to serve myself. He just looked at me in awe, which made me smile.

"Hina-chan, you are a pro! You would definitely make a great wife one day! Itadakimasu!" he said as he dug in. I blushed at the thought of becoming Naruto's wife before digging in too.

Sometimes I swear that this boy makes me want to do cartwheels. I was barely took a bite of my food when the door rang. Naruto, who not only finished his food but wanted seconds, got up to answer. I smiled at him and kept eating when I heard a gasp.

"Hi, Naruto." said the girl. My eyes grew wide, realizing who she was.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Orochimaru's .

I smiled as I watched the Hyuuga through my hidden camera. The last time I snuck into Konoha, I made that I hacked into the security system so that I could see the sexy vixen. The way her hair fell around her shoulders made me shudder with pleasure. But that boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was getting in my way, when he first touched her, I wanted to kill him right then and there. But Sasuke convinced me otherwise, saying that my revenge would come soon. I got up and walked out of the control room, heading to my lab to get some work done. My time was coming soon and all I could think about was that beautiful Hyuuga from the other world. I could feel myself getting hard just thinking about her.

"Ssssssoon Hinata. Sssssoon."

* * *

Mystery Person P.O.V.

"Shit..." I muttered to myself as I hung up the phone.

_'Naruto hasn't called back in 6 minutes. That must mean that its been 6 months in the other world.' _I thought.

I sighed and made my way out of my classroom towards the back of the school. Once I got there, I ventured deep into the surrounding woods. Once I was far away, I checked my timer.

_'7 minutes now. I gotta hurry.'_

"**Time Travel no Jutsu!**" I yelled and fell through the black hole.

I found myself in the woods and started running towards the village. I sighed as I realized that I would be seeing her again. I knew that I would have to face the consequences one day but I never thought it would come so soon.

"Tsunade...I'm coming."

* * *

Alright! Another chapter finished. Favorite and review if you enjoyed and tell me who you think the mystery person is. Until then, Ja ne! :3


	13. Chapter 13

Yo yo! This is a new intro! Killer Bee with flow! *Killer Bee starts dancing*

-_- Yeah so this is what happens when I let Killer Bee do my little notes. (Bad Rapping part 2...)

But anyway here is a new chapter and yeah :3 Enjoy!

* * *

I suddenly woke up and realized that it was nighttime. Sitting up, I checked the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. I looked to my right and saw that Naruto was deep in sleep, his arm still draped over me. I got out of the bed and threw on his t-shirt. Through the darkness, I made my way out of the room and walked outside, closing the door behind me. I jumped on top of the roof and sat down, staring at the stars. Even though the city lights were still on, Konoha never looked so beautiful. I sighed, thinking about my life so far. I thought about how Sakura came yesterday to apologize about what she did to us. While Naruto accepted her apology, I was still skeptical about that...

* * *

*Flashback*

"Sakura?" I heard Naruto say.

I quickly got up and walked towards the door, glaring at the scared girl the whole time. I wanted to feel sympathy for her but after what she did and said, I knew that things wouldn't be the same.

"What are you doing here?"

"Future-Hinata..." she said, looking down in shame.

"If you have nothing to say then leave." I said. I heard Naruto gasp in shock.

"Hinata!" he said, but I ignored him.

"Future-Hinata, I know that you and Past-Hinata won't forgive me for the things I've done and the things I've said. But I know that I am truly sorry. All I wanted was to have someone hold me and I thought that I could confide in Naruto. I'm sorry." she whispered.

I was at a lost. I couldn't figure out if I should forgive her or not. It was all too much. That is until Naruto spoke up.

"I forgive you Sakura." he said. We both looked at him in shock.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you so-"

"Hey." I said. She instantly shut up, looking at me in desperation.

"Just because he forgave you doesn't mean that I will. I don't know how I feel about you just yet so until then, please, stay away from us." I said before shutting the door in her face.

I started walking back towards the table when Naruto grabbed my hand.

"Hinata, that was uncalled for dude." he said.

"Naruto, I'm still not sure about her just yet. But I have every right to feel the way I do. So just let it be." I said, finishing up my breakfast.

* * *

I was still unsure and I just didn't want to believe that she was actually like that. I just shook my head off the topic and thought about my achievements so far. In just seven months I went from a normal, invisible high school girl to a Chunnin ranked shinobi. I am now a jinchuriki on the brink of death for falling in love with the man of my dreams. The man of my dreams... Naruto. I smiled thinking about how I was going to get out of this whole predicament. Just when things started going right for me, it was just becoming so wrong. But no more. I knew that I had to toughen up because Tsunade would just put more training on me. I wasn't allowed on missions because Orochimaru would get me at any time. But I knew that I was strong and that I could defend myself.

I heard a noise coming from inside and realized that Naruto had woken. I laughed when I heard him freak out and started searching around for me. I shook my head and sent him a chakra flare, letting him know where I was at. I heard him sigh in relief as he walked outside and jumped on the roof, sitting next to me. A comfortable silence set over us before he decided to break it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind." I said.

"Kaguya, huh. Still got you down?" he said and I nodded. I never wanted any of this to happen.

"Naruto... I'm scared. When I first came to this world, I was fired up for helping these people. I never asked to become a Jinchuriki. I never asked to die within 5 months because I decided that I wanted to be happy for once. I'm scared that I won't be able to stop Orochimaru and I'm scared that Kaguya will hurt others. I'm scared that I might lose you, Naruto. I just don't know what to do anymore!" I screamed, tears slipping down my cheeks.

I hugged myself to try and take away the pain but it just made me feel worse. I wished that all of this could stop and I wished that no one would get hurt because of me. For once, since I came her, I felt useless. I could feel Naruto slowly slip his arm around me and pull me close to his chest.

"Hinata, I'm going to tell you a story. A story about a little boy. When he was born, his parents loved him more than anything. They threw a big party when he was born and cared for him like he was the best thing in the world. And they stayed with him, swearing to protect him. But the little boy could not live up to their expectations and he felt like he too was useless. For the longest time, he wanted to give up, until they told him that no matter what, they would support him in whatever he does in his life. Hinata, sometimes, we have to challenge fate. You're right when you say that we never asked to be jinchuriki, but we were chosen to be them. You're right when you say that you're going to die by Kaguya or be unable to defeat Orochimaru. You're right about all of that." he said.

He turned me around to face him. I could see the determination in his eyes as he spoke again.

"But at the same time, you're wrong. Because we can change fate. We can do what we want to do. There is no path laid out for us because we make our own decisions. That is what I believe. Now what do you believe in?" he said.

I stared at him in shock, not knowing how to respond to that. I looked down and thought about these words. I looked up and saw him smiling. Slowly, he picked me up and made his way back to the bedroom where he gently laid me down. I curled up next to him as he pulled the cover over us.

"Hey Hinata, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want to tell you about how I'm gonna change my fate when we get back to our world. In our world, I was expected to become a doctor because both of my parents were. But now, I'm gonna become a rock star. I'm gonna make loads of money and travel everywhere. But wait, there's more." he said, turning towards me. He grabbed my hands and I could see the sparkle in his eye.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata...when we get back to our world, I'm gonna take you out on an official date. A date here would be fun but I'd rather do that back home since now you're my girlfriend. Then someday, I'm gonna marry you and have 10 children!" he said smiling.

"10! Naruto are you crazy?!" I yelled in shock.

"Crazy enough to wanna spend the rest of my life with _you_? Then yes, I'm a lunatic." he said laughing as I softly punched him in the arm.

"Not only that Hinata, but we're gonna have a huge house and throw lots of parties. We're gonna watch our kids create their own fate and live a long prosperous life together. And there is no one else I can do all these things with. Only you." he whispered. I smiled at him.

Naruto kept telling me about how awesome our future was going to be, but eventually, I fell asleep, thinking about how I had one crazy boyfriend. But I couldn't help but smile at his wishful thinking.

* * *

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I sat here at my desk planning on what to do with the citizens when the attack came. I sighed, hating all this paperwork that needed to be done. That is, until I heard someone knock at my door. I groaned in annoyance. I told Shizune that all requests were to be canceled.

"Come in." I said, not looking up to see who it was.

"Wow Tsunade, I never thought that you would get into your work like that." he said.

I looked up in shock. Standing there was Jiraiya. The man who was supposed to be dead. But here he was, wearing foreign clothes and in the flesh. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Jiraiya...I thought you were dead." I whispered, getting up and running over to him.

I embraced him as he hugged me back. I cried so hard, that I felt a little bit tired. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me in a funny way.

"Uh, I'm sorry to inform you but I am not the Jiraiya you know." he said. I blushed and quickly jumped in my seat.

"Um, sorry about that but I just assumed you were him." I coughed.

"Haha. never change do you. Well I'm just going to inform you as to why I'm here. I want to train Naruto from my world to help him defeat Orochimaru. I am also here to take the Hyuuga girl back to our world once I'm done training Naruto." he said and I laughed.

"Jiraiya, that's hilarious. Sadly but we need the girl too. Naruto cannot defeat Tsukiyomi without Hinata, so says the prophecy." I retort. The shock on his face was priceless.

"The prophecy?! You mean THE PROPHECY?! So Hinata is the 12 tailed Jinchuriki huh. But wait a minute... Tsukiyomi... no. Tsunade you don't mean-"

"Yes. Orochimaru has a Uchiha, Sasuke to be exact. He also has the God Tsukiyomi with him. They are planning to attack the village in 5 months. This is more than a war, Jiraiya, this is a battle between two worlds. We have to stop him. That's why we need them both." I said.

Jiraiya put his head down and sighed. I rubbed his temples and looked at me. "Tsunade, I request that I take them on a training trip for three months." he said. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Jiraiya are you crazy?! With the impending threat of Orochimaru, the leaf wouldn't stand a chance without those two! I absolutely refuse!" I stood up and walked over to one of my open windows to hopefully calm my nerves.

"Tsunade, they need me and you know it. I assuming they're both Chunnin right? Then what harm could they not withstand. Please Tsunade, three months. Please." he whispered.

I sighed. I don't want to let these kids go. They've already become like family to me and loosing them would be devastating. But then I realized something. They needed this training with Jiraiya to beat Orochimaru. And not just those two from the other world. No he needed all four of them.

"Jiraiya... fine. But you have to take all four of them. They are powerful together. Trust me." I said.

"Yes! Thank you Tsunade!" he said. I could hear him starting to walk out the door when he stopped.

"Oh and by the way Tsunade...he's still alive." he said before he left.

I turned around and looked at him in shock. I felt tears come to my eyes and I slumped down, crying in joy.

* * *

*Mystery Person's P.O.V.*

I opened my eyes and smiled, know that my counterpart from the other world was here. I got up and began packing my belongings, getting ready for the journey home. I knew that I was strong enough now to face her. To protect her, to love her.

"I guess this is my Homecoming."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys so here is da latest chapter of Changing Fate. I am proud of how far I've gotten with this story and I just hope that you read this story till the so here we go! :3

* * *

I found myself back in the cave with a sneering Kaguya. But this time, I wasn't scared. This time, I was taking matters into my own hand. I stomped up to the cage, holding my glare with the stingy wolf.

"Ahhh, I see that the little Hyuuga brat has come back to play. What do you want now?" she said.

I stopped and glared at the ground. These next few words would change my life. I knew that I was putting everything on the line here but I also knew that it was going to be worth it.

"Are you going to speak or-"

"Shut up and listen, wolf!" I said, glaring up at the shocked wolf.

"Listen and listen well. I am not going to die on my 17th birthday and I am not going to die by the hands of Orochimaru either! I am going to live my life to the fullest and some heartbroken wolf isn't going to stop me!" I say, taking a step forward to intimidate the wolf.

"All my life, I've lost people and things most precious to me. From my little sister dying in the womb to my parents being murdered. And now more people are telling me that I'm going to die or that this is just fate and I can't avoid it. Well guess what!" I yelled.

I find myself grabbing the bars to her cage as she stares at me, eyes wide.

"I'm changing my fate, I'm changing the rules and no one is going to stop me! Not you, not Orochimaru! For once, I can truly smile and not worry about what others think of me or who to fear! I have freedom! And your not going to take it away!" I scream.

I huff as I slowly back away from the bars, still glaring at the wolf.

"Kaguya, I may not know what its like to give everything you have to someone, only for it to be taken away. But I do know what its like the feel heartbroken. To suffer from love. I truly know, I really do. But don't take it out on others just because you're hurt." I whisper.

I slowly start to back away from the cage before I turn around and briskly walk away from the now silent wolf. I definitely knew that I would have to leave her alone for a few days. But I was happy for finally telling her off. For finally speaking my mind. And every word I said, I didn't regret. Sunlight shined on me as I walked out the cave. But for split second, I thought that I heard the faint noise of someone finally letting an eternity of pain go.

* * *

I woke up to the sun streaming down on a sleeping Naruto. It looked like the sun hit the right spot as he just looked so handsome. I blushed and snuggled up to him even more. This made him shift in his sleep before he finally woke up and looked down at me.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he said sleepily.

"Sorry Naruto, I just had a long talk with Kaguya and I'm a bit tired. I kind of told her off." I said as he jumps out the bed.

"W-what?! Hinata are you crazy?!" he said as I giggled, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Naruto calm down, she needed to know." I said.

"But Hinata, what if she just up's the process." he says and my eyes soften.

"Then I'll just have to fight even harder to live." I whisper.

I notice that Naruto calms down and climbs back in the bed, holding me.

"Hinata, we'll find a cure or I will die too along with you." he said. I pull away and look up at him in shock.

"Naruto, you would do that for me?" I whisper. He gives me the biggest grin I have ever seen from him.

"Hell yeah! I love you Hinata and I would do anything for you. Believe it." he says (I'm sorry guys but I just had to put that in there lol XD).

I smile and lean up to kiss Naruto. The kiss instantly gets heated as Naruto pins me to the bed and starts lifting my shirt up, only to stop.

"Eh? Naruto why did you stop?" I ask.

He gets off of me and starts flaring up chakra in his hand. That's when he starts running towards the window. I hear a scream as Naruto yells 'Rasengan' and goes out the window. I put on my slippers and run towards the now broken window to find Naruto on the ground with man, twitching in pain.

"Naruto! Are you okay?! What happened?" I yelled. He gets up and smiles, giving me the thumbs up sign.

I look in the crater and find my Health teacher, Jiraiya sensei with a perverted look on his face, I laugh and walk away, getting ready to clean up the mess and go meet our old teacher.

* * *

"3 months?! Woah that's cool sensei!" yells Naruto. I nod in approval.

"Hell yeah, and not only that, but Past-Hinata and Past-Naruto are coming with us. Apparently we need all four of you to beat Tsukiyomi." he says.

I was about to respond when both Past-Naruto and Past-Hinata burst through the door. Past-Naruto looked shocked as he stared at Jiraiya. Past-Hinata apologized to me and tried to comfort Past-Naruto as he stared at Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin..." he whispers.

Past-Naruto tackles Jiraiya sensei to the ground, crying his heart out.

"Hey kid, I'm not actually-"

"I know! Tsunade told me but please mister, please..." he whispered.

Naruto, Past-Hinata and I looked at each other before slowly walking away to give them some time.

* * *

Past-Naruto's P.O.V. (changing it up, like a boss!)

I hugged the life out of this man. Even though he wasn't the real Ero-sennin I knew, he damn sure was close to it.

"Ero-sennin! Why did you die?! Why did you leave?! Why?!" I yelled.

The man didn't respond and slowly put his arms around me as tears flowed from my eyes. I pulled away and glared at the man. At this point, I didn't know how to feel right about now. But I knew that I couldn't get mad at this man. He wasn't really him. So I calmed myself down and looked at him.

"Thank you. I know that you weren't really him but just thank you for doing this for me." I say.

The man stares at me before smiling.

"Hey kid, just to let you know, he's coming home to Konoha. He's definitely coming back. So don't waste your tears on me. Save them for the real thing." he said.

I stared at him in shock before smiling at the ground. I nodded as he pat my head. "C'mon, let's meet with the others." he says.

I smiled and wiped my face, anticipating the return of the great toad sage.

* * *

Future-Hinata's P.O.V.

"Okay kids, now that everything is settled, pack your bags! We're going on trip! We leave in about 2 hours!" he yelled.

Past-Naruto and Past-Hinata left with Jiraiya while Naruto and I sat there at the table. We slowly got up and started packing our bags, smiling and how things seemed to be getting better. It didn't take us long for us to pack and once we were finished, we slowly made our way to the gates of Konoha. I was excited and nervous. This was the first time that I have left the village. I didn't want to leave but I knew that someone had to stop Orochimaru and his forces. We saw Past Naruto and Past-Hinata standing there, waiting for us.

"Oi, Past-Naruto, where's Jiraiya sensei?" said Naruto. Past-Naruto looked at him before laughing extremely hard. "What?" said Naruto.

"It's Ero-sennin. 'Jiraiya-sensei' is too formal for that old pervert. And besides, Future Ero-sennin is talking with Past Ero-sennin. Past Ero-sennin just arrived." said Past-Naruto. He gave a heartwarming smile, which made me do the same.

We waited about 20 minutes before Jiraiya, Past-Jiraiya, and Tsunade finally came. Tsunade bear hugged us all, but she hugged Past-Naruto the most. I guess she thought of him as a son from the way she told him to be careful. We said our goodbyes and started making our way out of the village.

"Oi! Ero-sennin! Where are we going to?!" yelled Past-Naruto.

"The place where you fought Sasuke. The Valley of the End." said Past-Jiraiya.

Sadness instantly showed on Past-Naruto's face. Past-Hinata had told me that Past-Naruto had fought Past-Sasuke here and that Past-Sasuke went with Orochimaru. I also knew that this was the place where Hashirama Senu and Madara Uchiha fought each other. But there was something else that happened here. It gave me a bad feeling, but I shook it off. But for some reason, I felt a sense of Deja vu. Like I had came here before.

I had a feeling that there was some connection between Kaguya and Tsukiyomi. I tried to tell myself that it was nothing to worry about. But in the back of my mind, I kept hearing a phrase.

_'Infinite Tsukiyomi'_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been doing a lot of things with my life. So here is the new chapter. :3 Enjoy ~!

*Switch from SKET Dance enters*

**Switch: Hola~! Music-chan!**

**Music: Switch? What are you doing here? **

**Switch: I came to tell you that you should start doing a disclaimer so that you can be hip with the kids! That and not get sued lol ('-')**

**Music: Ugggh fine Switch. Music does not own Naruto but if she did... **

**Switch: Woah~! Music has entered he evil mode looooool I ('-') RUN~!**

* * *

We finally made it to the Valley of the End and noticed the two statues glaring at each other. I felt myself staring at Madara Uchiha and felt uneasy. I definitely knew that Kaguya had something to do with all of this. But I hadn't talked to her for like a week. I knew that I screwed up big time, but I also knew that it wasn't going to stop me from achieving my mission.

"Okay kiddies, we are going to begin our training. Except things are going to be a little bit different. Girls, please go with Past-Jiraiya while the boys go with me." said Jiraiya.

"Oh no you don't Ero-sennin, I want to train with Past-Hinata." said Past-Naruto.

"Yeah I agree. I don't trust you two." said Naruto as he put a protective arm around me.

"Naruto I'm offended. Besides, Tsunade would have my head if I tried anything. So that's why I'm giving them to Gamariki for a little while and then train them. But for now, we need to change your clothes." said Past-Jiraiya.

"Our clothes? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because at this point, its war. So you have to fit the part and be ready for anything." said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

We all nodded at each other before Past-Jiraiya did some hand seals, bit his thumb, and slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Summoning Jutsu!" **yelled Past-Jiraiya as a huge toad with a lot of make-up popped into existence.

"Oh~! Jiraiya! Nice to see you- OH DEAR LORD WHY IS THIS BRAT HERE?!" yelled Gamariki. Past-Naruto glared at cross-dressing frog, who did the same. Past-Jiraiya just sighed.

"Naruto, I know you two do not get along but he's not here for you. He's here for your girlfriend and...your, er, girlfriend from the future. Besides, he's only just going to change their clothing." said Past-Jiraiya awkwardly. Past-Hinata and I just giggled as Past-Naruto kept glaring at the frog.

"Oh thank you Jiraiya. I would much rather be these respectful ladies than some smelly brat."

At that comment, Naruto had to hold back Past-Naruto, who was about to give the frog a piece of his mind. The frog laughed and turned to Past-Hinata and I. He started to hop around us at different angles. He stopped and nodded his head in approval of something.

"If you excuse us Jiraiya, we will have to take our leave to Mount Myoboku." said Gamariki. I started to walk towards him when Naruto spun me around and kissed me on the lips. It was a small kiss but enforced its meaning.

I slowly pulled back in bliss, eyes stilled closed with a goofy smile on my face. He just laughed at me as he pushed me towards the frog. I noted that Past-Hinata and Past-Naruto had also sealed their goodbyes with a kiss. Then with close of my eyes, I found myself in a beautiful forest with water dripping off of the leaves. We began making our way towards Gamariki's house so that he could change our clothing.

"Gamariki-san, if I may ask, how is life here?" said Past-Hinata.

"Well it gets a little boring at times but its always fun hanging out with the other toads." he said excitedly.

"Wow, I can understand. This place is so beautiful." I whispered.

We finally made it the house where Gamariki smiled at us. "Ladies, this a mission and nothing more. Both of you hide your curves with those bulky jackets. But after I get through with you two, you'll look like angels!" said Gamariki.

As he was talking, my mind began to wonder how Naruto and the other's were doing. But I shook my head as Gamariki dragged us into the changing rooms. I knew that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I watched Hinata disappear and turned towards the guys. Both Ero-sennins smiled at Past-Naruto and I creepily. We both shuddered in fear and slowly started to back away. "O-oi. Why are you looking at us like that?" said Past Naruto.

"Because now we can have some guy time while beginning your training. But first..." said Jiraiya as they both came up to us.

"What was the sex like?!" said Past-Jiraiya. I felt a blush on my face and knew that Past-Naruto had done the same.

"W-why would we tell you, Ero-sennin!" I yelled.

"Because I can easily send you both back with no training." said Jiraiya.

They inched towards us, their perverse giggles and flushed faces overwhelming our brains. Past-Naruto and I screamed in terror. We would not survive this day.

* * *

After spending hours of trying on knew outfits, we finally found the perfect fit.

"Yes! My greatest masterpiece yet!" squealed Gamariki.

The outfit one piece that cut off at mid thigh and shoulders. It was all black and had ninja material on the sides to show a little bit of skin. The outfit also had a hoodie, incase we wanted to shield ourselves from the enemy. The outfit also had a front zipper, but only zipped up enough so that it could show a little cleavage. Never have Past-Hinata and I ever felt so... confident.

"Past-Hinata, I feel like I can do anything!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Thank you Gamariki-chan!" she said.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" I said.

"Oh it was nothing girls. Maybe you two could do me a favor in the future. Well I guess we should get back to the others." he said.

With another set of hand seals, we were instantly back in our world. We saw the boys and both smiled, almost giggling at their expressions. But they too had changed clothes. Instead of the traditional track suit, they both had looked like exact replicas of the fourth hokage. I smiled as Past-Hinata formed tears in here eyes. She ran up to Past-Naruto and hugged him.

"Naruto... you look like your father." she said.

"Yeah, I do don't I." said Past-Naruto.

I walked over to my Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at him and could see that something was bothering him.

"Naruto?" I said and he looked at me.

"Later. I'll tell you later." he whispered.

"Alright! Now that you have changed clothes..." said Past-Jiraiya.

"The training will commence." said Jiraiya.

We all nodded at him, ready to begin the next part of becoming the heroes of this world and our world.

* * *

After training, I went to take a bath with Past-Hinata in a nearby lake. As we walked through the forest, I noted some things about Past-Hinata. It seemed like she too was cursed by the Kaguya of their world. As we walked in silence, I sighed and stared up at the stars. Nothing seemed to be going for me.

"Future-Hinata, how is it that even though we are the same person, we are extremely different?" she whispered. I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I look at how confident you are and how your not willing to give up on helping. You are fighting a war that you really don't have to be in, all to protect my world. I envy you." she said.

"Past-Hinata, you are you and I am me. We both may be shy and introverted but one day, you too will gain confidence. I had to. I stood up to Kaguya and told her off." I said. Now it was here turn to look at me in shock.

"What?! Are you crazy?" she said.

"Yeah I guess so. But she was trying to take the love of my life away. I guess I got fed up." There was a comfortable silence as we walked through the trees. When we finally made it to the lake, we stripped our clothing and wadded into the pool.

"Future-Hinata...I'm going to get to the bottom of this with Kaguya. Tonight, Past-Naruto and I will connect our chakra and get the two bijuu to speak with each other. I'm not going to be told what to do this time and I am not going to stand by and be on the sidelines. I too am going to fight." she said. I could see the determination in her eyes.

"Atta girl." I said as we both giggled.

At that same moment, I heard perverse giggling in the background. Past-Hinata and I both looked at each other before smirking evilly.

"Say Past-Hinata, why don't we show these 4 little children that peeping is wrong." I whisper.

She nods and we both do some hand signals. **"Bunshin no Jutsu!" **we whisper.

Four clones appear in the shadows as we begin our plan. They were going to get it this time.

"Wow Future-Hinata, your boobs are so big~!" said Past-Hinata.

"Really? Well so are yours! May I feel them?" I said sexily. I could hear the perverts gasp in the background.

"Only if I can feel yours." she said. We both started to grab each others boobs and fake moan. I could hear them squeal in the background.

"You know what would be fun?" I said.

"What is that, sexy?" she says.

"If we kissed." I whispered as I got close to her. A loud, 'WHAT?!' was heard in the trees.

"Now." we both whispered as we jumped out the lake.

Both Naruto's and Jiraiya's were held up by our clones. We quickly put our clothes on and stalked towards them. They held great fear in their eyes.

"Spying on women is not a nice thing to do children." I said as we stalked towards them.

"How about we teach them a lesson." said Past-Hinata as we cut off their tenketsu points, leaving them laying in the trees in pain.

"Oi, keep them here till sunrise." I said to a clone as Past-Hinata and I walked back to camp, getting ready for bed.

We heard them screaming for us to come back, but we kept laughing, walking away.

"Perhaps we will talk to Kyuubi and Kaguya another night." she said.

"Perhaps we will." I said.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone~! Music is back with another chapter~! :D Lately I've been feeling a little bit depressed but thanks to littery-chan, I feel better~! So here is your new chapter~! Enjoy~! p.s. I don't own Naruto but if I did, then a whole lot of things would change ;)

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks since I started training with the Pervert Duo or at least that's what Naruto calls them. Every week, we alternate between sensei's. However, they put us in groups of gender. Both Past-Hinata and I didn't mind at first, but after a while, we started to get worried. It's already about to be 8 months since I got here and about 2 months since I found out that I was a jinchuriki. We knew that we had three months left to live and if we don't settle things with Kyuubi and Kaguya, we really would die. We were currently testing how much chakra we could handle sparring with each other. But eventually we stopped, tired and worried. We walked over to Past-Jiraiya, who had dozed off on a tree, and woke him up.

"Huh? Wha happenz?" he said sleepily.

"Past Ero-sennin, we need to talk with you for a second." I said.

"Jeez, Naruto clearly rubbed off on you. But what do you want to talk about?" he said.

"It's about Kaguya and Kyuubi. We need to sleep with our Naruto's and let their Kyuubi talk with our Kaguya's." I said.

"Okay, and what is the point of this?" he said, obviously wanting to go back to sleep.

"So that we can live and not die." said Past-Hinata.

"Okay, well it is Saturday so let's go to the boy's camp." he said, getting up.

We followed him through the trees, letting the wind blow in my face. My hair was in a ponytail because it was hot. But it also defined us from each other. While Past-Hinata, liked having her hair down, I preferred my hair up. We finally made it to the camp site, where the boys and Jiraiya-sensei were in a heated argument about what the best ramen was.

"Pork Miso!" said Naruto.

"Miso!" said Past-Naruto.

"Ichiraku's special!" said Jiraiya.

As they argued, Past-Hinata and I started laughing at their antics. We shook our heads and made our way towards them. We both hugged them from behind as they gasped.

"HINATA!" they yelled at the same time and hugged us back. We just laughed at their antics.

While our friends from the past talked with Future-Jiraiya, I led Naruto away from them the nearby waterfall. We took off our shoes and sat on a couple of rocks, splashing our feet in the water. I tried to take my mind off of what was to happen, but I knew that I had to tell him sooner or later. I glanced at him and saw him staring at me.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" The look in his eyes showed how concerned he was. I just sighed and looked down at the water.

"Naruto, I know that you usually don't see me a lot now that we've started training, but I asked Past-Jiraiya to let me be with you tonight. Do you know why?" I said. He shook his head.

"It's time that we settle this hatred with Kaguya and Kurama. We need to let them talk." I said.

"Hinata are you crazy?! What if she kills you right then and there?!" he yelled. I glared at him.

"Naruto I know that! That's why I'm doing this! She needs to let go of her pain!" I yelled.

"Hinata, I can't let you do this. I just can't..." he said, getting up and walking away.

"So now your gonna walk away?! Naruto, you don't have to keep protecting me, I can protect myself!" I yelled. He stopped at looked at me.

"Hinata, you don't know what Kurama is like. He's vicious and he could possess you if you got close enough. I don't want to lose you Hinata..." he whispered. I sighed and walked up to him and slightly brushed his cheeks.

"Naruto... remember when we were little and you used to protect me all the time from bullies before you went to high school?" I said.

"Yeah, everyone used to pick on you because of your dad." he said.

"Yeah. I would sit there and cower in fear while they beat you up. Well now I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I'm not fragile like glass and I'm not afraid anymore." I said, backing away and running on top of the water.

"Naruto, look at me! I'm a shinobi! I can finally make my own decisions and fight for my beliefs." I said. I slowly walked towards him and held my hand out.

"But I can't do all of this if you don't trust me for once and finally believe in me." I said. He looked at me with concern in his eyes before sighing and walking towards me.

"Ya know, I liked you better when you were shy and quiet." He said as I giggled.

"But you're right. I'll trust you but once things get out of hand, I'm stepping in and taking charge." he said sternly.

I just laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which soon turned into a full make-out session. I forgot everything around me and when I realized it, we both fell in the water. We looked at each other before laughed and making our way towards the shore.

"Aw man, if our Ero-sennin sees us, he's gonna write like a billion Icha Icha books." he whined. I laughed as he used his wind chakra to dry us both up.

We started walking back to camp when we saw Jiraiya tending a flame.

"He kiddos, since we know the plan, why don't you two get some sleep." he grinned. I yawned in response and we both made our way to the tent, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

I found myself in the familiar field before the cave. But this time, Naruto was next to me. I could see the awe on his face. I noticed that he was holding a leash and turned around to see the massive Kurama behind me, clearly pissed off. I noticed that I too had a leash in my hand and felt Naruto shiver in fear. I looked forward and noticed that Kaguya was sitting there with an intense killer intent aimed at both Naruto and Kurama.

"Kurama, what a pleasant surprise that you are here with your jailor." The venom in her voice was not mistaken.

"H-Hinata... is she always this intimidating?" says Naruto as he shakes with fear. I sigh.

"Yes but after a while, you get used to it." I say.

"Hyuuga-san, why have you brought this piece of shit and his idiotic jailor with you?" she says, sending daggers to a silent Kurama.

"Cut the formality bullshit, Kaguya. You know exactly why we are here." I said as she glares at me. Naruto stands there in shock.

"Ugh, kids these days. No respect. But if you truly want to know what happened, let my tell you my side of the story." she said.

"Thank you." I say.

"A long time ago, before the 4th shinobi war, Kurama and I peacefully lived in the heavens with Ameratsu along with the rest of the bijuu (A/N: I know how the bijuu were actually created but let's just go along with this please). Even after Ameratsu and Tsukuyomi separated, we were still together through our jinchuriki. However, one day, in 540 A.D, I caught Kurama cheating on me with the 11 tailed tiger! He claims that it wasn't what I thought it was, but it was obvious that they were far past friends. I gave him another chance but then, he tried to kill me the next day. Ever since then, I've hated that man-whoring bastard!" she said, ready to pounce on him.

"Kurama before you jump to conclusions, let's hear his side of the story." I said calmly.

"Fine, if you wish, but no doubt, its all lies." she said. Kurama gave a big sigh and looked her straight in the eye.

"Kaguya, I know that day, it seemed like I shattered your world. But the thing was, I was forced to. The Uchiha who had harbored the 11 tailed at the time threatened to hurt you and your jinchuriki. I couldn't risk it so I was forced be intimate with her. Then, when you found me, they forced me to kill you, saying that they would torture you beyond repair. I couldn't put you through that pain, Kaguya. I did it all for you. You're the only one that I've ever loved and I just couldn't risk you getting hurt. Please, forgive me for everything that I have done." said Kurama as he bowed down towards the 12 tailed wolf.

Kaguya stared at him in surprise before shedding tears, trying to hide her face with her tails. Kurama smiled and walked over to her, cuddling up with the wolf who finally let years of pain go.

"Kurama, I've... I've killed so many people all because I thought you...I'm a horrible being!" she said crying.

Kurama slowly wrapped his tails around her, trying to comfort her as he nuzzled her face. She calmed down, but the pain and regret were still with her. That is, until about 20 people started walking towards the demon wolf. I watched, amazed at the scene while Naruto held on to my screaming, freaking out from seeing the ghosts.

"Kurama, they've come to haunt me. To seek revenge..." she whispered as the ghosts came closer.

"Ahh but Lady Kaguya, we've come to help you get through this pain." said one particular woman. I gasped when I saw here.

"Help me?" she whispered as all the ghosts came to her, trying to comfort the now regretful wolf. But one woman, with long black hair, stayed behind and looked at the wolf. She then finally turned around and looked me in the eye. I did the same and was shocked at what I found.

"Mother?" I whispered as Naruto slowly let go of my arm.

"Hinata? Oh my" she said, smiling happily, arms wide open.

I ran towards her and hugged her, crying into her chest as she hugged me back. Fresh tears began streaming down my face as I hugged the woman who gave me life. She sighed and began patting my head.

"Oh Hinata dear, please stop crying or you will make me cry." she said softly.

"Mommy, I missed you and Daddy so much. Who killed you?! Please tell me!" I screamed as she held me closer in her arms.

"Hinata, I can't tell you. That man who killed your father and I, he place a silence jutsu on us, so even death, we can't say who he is." she whispered as I stop crying. I pull back and sigh.

"Okay, but I'm just glad to see you. Oh! I almost forgot!" I said, pulling away from her.

I ran up to Naruto, who was still unsure if he should be frightened by a crowd of ghosts, or be shocked that he's gonna meet my mother. I pulled him towards her as he shook in fear.

"Mother, this is the man I love. Naruto, this is my mother." I said happily.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." she said as she shook his hand.

"Abudabudah. Abbbuudapu" babbled Naruto. I slapped him and he came back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan's mom. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, bowing down.

"Naruto-kun, please stand up." said my mother in a sickening sweet voice.

"Y-yes." he said nervously.

"Naruto-kun, you seem like a great person who will protect my daughter no matter. But if you hurt her at all... then you will a class A juuken to the nuts." she said calmly. Then Naruto prompted to faint.

I just giggled and kept talking with my mother. All was good until the ghosts had to go back to resting. I looked at my mother as she looked at me. I hugged her one last time before letting her fade away. I then woke up and felt a lot better. Naruto also woke up and we walked out the tent, feeling as happy as we can be. But something felt off. I noticed that Past-Naruto and Past-Hinata were sad.

"Past-Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked. She began crying as Past-Naruto tried to comfort her. But she pushed him away and ran into the forest. Depression was written all over Past-Naruto's face.

"Past-Naruto, what happened?" I whispered.

"Kaguya got outraged when she saw Kurama. We tried to calm her down but she didn't believe. Because we did that..." he trailed.

"What happened?" I say sternly this time. He looked at me before sighing.

"She's going to die tomorrow."


End file.
